Another Championship Team
by Lady Blade WarAngel
Summary: The Kids of the BladeBreakers, form their own team and start competing like their fathers did. Not knowing what awaits them. *CHAPTER 17 UP*. Kim's back, But she's not what the others expected to see.
1. Chapter 1 The Next Generation

DISCLAIMER: I do not own BeyBlade or any of the characters and I don't make any money from this fic.   
  
SUMMERY: This is about the kids of the Blade Breakers. How they meet, and how they form another team.   
  
Another Championship Team.  
  
Chapter 1 - The Next Generation.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~KAI'S P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I sat next to Naoko, in the garden. Naoko, my wife, had long brown hair and   
emerald green eyes. She was tall and slim, but is not as tall as I am. We   
watched Kimiko and Jiro practicing with their blades. "How strange that they   
seem to like it so much, when I dispised being forced to train." I thought   
as I watched them. I saw Jiro launch Dranzer into the dish. He wore the same clothes that I had worn when I was his age, except he wore a blue vest, black jeans and red trainers with black stipes. He wore the same belt, armguards and scarf that I had worn. I had given Dranzer to him for his twelfth birthday. Jiro looked exactly like me. He was just as tall as I had been when I was his age. But when I was his age, I had begun travelling with the other BladeBreakers. Kimiko, or Kim, as we called her, was the miror image of her mother. She wore a lilac T-shirt, denim pedal-pushers, lilac pumps, fingerless leather gloves, a denim waistcoat and a denim bandanna. I saw her launch her blade, Draychion, into the dish. Draychion, my wife's blade, had been a gift to her for her twelfth birthday. Kim was fourteen now. She and Jiro were practicing for the next day. When I would take them to see my Grandfather. "They're lucky to have never been forced to take up BeyBlading, like I was." I thought. "But then again, Naoko and I never forced them to do anything that they didn't want to do." I   
thought. "Oh well, I'll see the other BladeBreakers when I get into town." I   
smiled, thinking about the times that I had spent with the Tyson, Rei, Max   
and Kenny. I was thinking about the times I had shared with the   
BladeBreakers, and how they helped me through the bad times. Like when I had   
been taken over by black dranzer.   
  
I didn't really want to think about that. I remembered all too well. I just   
wanted to remember the good times. "I'm going home." I thought.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~REI'S P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm on my way. Back to Japan. I never thought that I'd ever end up back there.  
"Why not," I thought. "It is where this whole journey started." I smiled. I   
was sat in my home. Back in my old village. I hadn't seen the other   
BladeBreakers for about sixteen years. It had been a long time. I guess I   
should've kept in touch with them. The last time we were all together, it was   
Kenny's wedding. I had already been married to Mariah for two years. One by   
one, we had all settled down and started our own families. Even Kai, was   
married. I don't know wheither or not he had any kids. Kai just didn't have   
the patience, I mean, when we were all travelling together, Kai could barely   
tolerate Max and Tyson.   
  
"Well Rei, are you going or not? If you don't get going, you'll miss your   
flight." Mariah said. I smiled, shaking my head. "Tai, come on. We'll miss   
the plane if we don't move." I called to my twelve year old son, Tai. I   
turned to Mariah. "Take care of yourself while I'm gone." I said to her. I   
turned to the highchair, where (to my horror of horror's) my two year old   
daughter, Keiko, was supposed to be sitting. "Where is she?" Mariah said. She   
had very good reason to be concerned. Everytime Keiko disappeared, she had a   
tendancy of turning up somewhere dangerous.  
  
"She's right here Mom." Tai said walking into the house, from the garden. Tai   
looked just like me. I mean, he even wore the same clothes (Except her wore   
a blue top and white trousers) He tied up is hair, in a long braid and wore   
my ying-yang headband. I had given him Drigger for his twelfth birthday. I   
looked at the squirming little toddler in his arms. Keiko loked just like her   
mother. Mariah laughed, seeing how hard it was for Tai to hold on to the   
wriggling two year old. "O.K. Tai, hand her to me and go. Your gonna miss the   
plane." Mariah said. "O.K. bye Mom, take care, and make sure that Keiko   
behaves." Tai said, teasingly. He was definatly my son. "Go on, go." Mariah   
said. "I'll miss you both." "And we'll miss you too." I said. "I won't miss   
looking for Keiko." Tai said. I laughed at that. "Come on Tai. Let's go." I   
said to my son. "Hey Dad, can I take Drigger with me?" I nodded. I went out   
to the car and opened it. I heard Tai run out. He got into the car. I got in   
the drivers seat and we were on our way. Back to see the BladeBreakers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TYSON'S P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I was watching my twelve year old son, Taro, practicing. I had given Dragoon   
to him for his birthday, a week ago. He was nearly alway's practicng. He had   
a lot more patience then I had had when I was his age. Apart from that, Taro was the spitting image of me. He even wore the same clothes I did. He wore the same red and white, short sleeved jacket, the same red and white baseball cap, the same yellow T-shirt, the same blue denim shorts, the same white socks and the same red and white trainers. He had the same attitude as me. My sixteen year old daughter, Hayley, was lounging around with my fourteen year old daughter, Alexandra. Hayley looked just like her mother. She had long red hair and chocolate coloured eyes. She was wearing blue jeans, white trainers and a black T-shirt. She had her hair tied into a high ponytail. Alexandra, or Lexx as we all called her, wore blue denim dungeree's and a red T-shirt. She wore a her red hair in a long braid and she wore red pumps. She had my sapphire blue eyes. It was hard to believe that I hadn't seen the BladeBreakers, alltogether, for sixteen years. My wife had died giving birth to Taro, due to complications. I saw alot of Max, and I saw Kenny sometimes. I hadn't seen Rei or Kai for sixteen   
years. I knew that everyone would be in town by tomorrow. There was a   
tournament in a week. I knew that my son, Taro was entering. I also knew that,  
knowing the others as well as I did, that their children would be entering,   
(If they had any children) and that all of them would be as good as we had   
been. Lexx had decided that she would enter. She had her own blade and had   
found her bitbeast, Drindell, somewhere. She had never told anyone how she   
had found Drindell.   
  
I saw a little, blond-haired, girl, run over to Taro. "Hey Taro, are you   
still training for the tournament?" I heard the little blond say. I didn't   
even have to look, to know who it was. "Yeah Judy, I'm still practicing." I   
heard Taro say. Judy finally noticed that she hadn't said anything to the   
rest of us. "Hi Uncle Tyson. How are you?" Judy said. "I'm fine thanks, Judy.   
How are you, and how's your dad?" I said to her. She really did look like her   
dad. The blond hair, blue eyes, cherry face and the eternal sugar-high. Judy   
was just like Max. She wore green dungeree, pedal-pushers, an orange T-shirt   
and sneakers, and a black belt. She was twelve years old, the same age as   
Taro. She had been born a week after Taro, and was considered the baby of the   
group. She wore her hair long, with a green headband, like Max's mom did.   
Then again, Judy was her grandma's namesake. "My Dad's O.K. Guess what Uncle   
Tyson?" Judy said. "What?" I replied. "My dad say's that I can compete in the   
tournament this year." Judy said, beaming with pride. I smiled at her. She   
really was Max's clone. "Hey Judy, wanna train with me?" Taro said. "YEAH!"   
Judy yelled. Hayley and Lexx just smirked at Judy's antics. They were used to   
them by now. I couldn't wait to see the other BladeBreakers. I was already   
anticipating their arrival. I wanted to see who they were now, and show them   
who and what I had become.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~MAX'S P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I was working in my Dad's hobby shop. I looked after them now. I had ever   
since my father had suffered his first heart attack. I watched my son, Allan,   
sitting at a table in the back of the store. He was studying with Hiroko,   
Chief's daughter. She looked exactly like her Mom. She had bobbed, black hair   
and sky blue eyes. She wore a blue summer dress and blue sandals. She was   
sixteen years old, and had no interests in Beyblading. Allan, only wanted to   
be a technician, not a blader. I didn't mind that, I was easy going, as long   
as he didn't mess up his life, I was happy. Allan looked like his mother. He   
had carrot coloured hair and dark blue eyes. He didn't wear glasses though.   
He was wearing a green T-shirt, yellow shorts and white trainers. Allan was   
sixteen.  
  
I had married Emily seventeen years ago. We both did our thing. Emily did her   
research while I worked in the Hobby-Shop. We both took a break at night and   
on the weekends. On the weekends, Allan and Judy usually handled the shop. I   
knew that everyone would be in town tomorrow. The whole team. The   
BladeBreakers. I couldn't wait. It had been so long since I had seen them   
that I really was excited. I saw Judy come into the shop with Taro. If I   
didn't know better, than I'd swear that Tyson had turned back time and come   
into the shop, as a twelve year old. "Hi Uncle Max." Taro said to me. I   
smiled and laughed at the goofy grin that Taro wore. He really did look and   
act like Tyson. "Hi Dad." Judy said. I smiled and nodded. I had given Draciel   
to Judy, when she had turned twelve, which had literally been only yesterday.   
Allan had no interest in beyblading, but Judy did. She had been happy when I   
had said that she could compete in the tournament. I saw Taro and Judy   
wonder off into the back of the store. I knew where they'd be headed. To the   
Beystadium that my dad had fixed up for me, when I was a kid. They were both   
entering. I was sure that one of them would win.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CHIEF'S P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I had just arrived home from work. I walked into the living room, tripping   
over a bundle that was lying on the floor. "ARGHHH!" I yelled, looking down   
on the floor, to see what had tripped me. "ICHIRO!" I yelled. My son, who was   
the spitting image of me, was lying, sprawled on the floor, keying new data   
into Dizzi's mainframe. Ichiro, or Ro, as we called him, looked up at me. His   
long bangs, that needed trimming, hung over his face. If I didn't know better,  
then I'd swear that I was looking at a picture of myself, when I was twelve.   
Ro even wore the same clothes and goggles. "What's up Dad?" Ro said. I had   
given Dizzi over to him for safe keeping on his twelfth birthday. I thought   
it was time. "Get off of the floor. I could've broken a leg tripping over you.  
" I said. "No problem Dad. Mom and Hiroko could look after you and I could do   
your job until your leg healed." Ro said, smiling. "Oh really, and what about   
school?" I asked. Knowing what the answer would be. "I don't need to worry. I   
mean, statiscally speaking, I should already be finished with high school."   
Ro said. I laughed. I had had many letters from Ro's teachers, complaining   
about the fact that he was at least three years ahead of his classmates.   
"Where's Hiroko?" I asked. "She's studying with Allan." Ro said. I shook my   
head, smiling. I knew that was the answer I'd get. "O.K. Ro, I think it's   
time to do some of your homework." I said. "I allready done it Dad." Ro said.   
He didn't look up from the laptop. I heard Dizzi speak from the viewscreen.   
"Hey Chief, Ro types at least three times faster than you. I can't feel my   
keypad buttons, anymore." I laughed. Dizzi would always stay the same.   
"Dinner's ready." I heard my wife call from the kitchen. Ro got up from the   
floor, and ran into the kitchen. I went into the kitchen after Ro. I sat   
down, and started to eat dinner. Thinking about the BladeBreakers, and how I   
would see them all, soon enough.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope you all enjoyed it. I hope the names are better now. I promise I'll   
update as soon as possible. Anyway, Please R&R. 


	2. Chapter 2 The Kids Meet Up

DISCLAIMER: I do not own BeyBlade or it's characters. Don't sue,   
I'm broke.  
  
A/N: Just in case anyone's really confused.   
  
Rei married Mariah and they had two kids. A twelve year old son, called   
Tai and a two year old daughter, called Keiko.  
Kai married Naoko (OC) and they had two kids. A fourteen year old   
daughter called Kimiko, (Kim for short) and a twelve year old son called   
Jiro  
Tyson got married and had three kids. A sixteen year old daughter called   
Hayley, a fourteen year old daughter called Alexandra, (Lexx for short)   
and a twelve year old son called Taro.  
Max married Emily and they had two kids. A sixteen year old son called   
Allan and a twelve year old daughter called Judy.  
Chief married an Mikara (OC) and they had two kids. A sixteen year old   
daughter called Hiroko, and twelve year old son called Ichiro. (Ro for short)  
If anyone's confused about anything, tell me about it when you review   
and I'll answer your questions when I update.   
  
Another Championship Team.  
  
Chapter 2 - The Kids Meet Up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~GENERAL P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Taro was sitting on the front doorsteps outside his home. He was waiting to   
see, the guy his dad had been best friends with when he was twelve, Rei   
Kong. He was coming to visit. Taro heard the familliar footsteps, and then....  
  
"Hi Taro, what you doin'?" K looked up at Judy. "Nothin' much. I want to see   
what Rei looks like. He was best friends with my Dad, and Uncle Max." Taro   
said. "He was friends with my Dad too." Ro walked up to Taro and Judy.   
"Hi Ro." Taro and Judy said. "Hi guys. If you're waiting for Rei, he won't   
be here for about an hour and a half. Our Dad's are picking him up from   
the airport." Ro said. "Oh man." Taro said, sighing. "Oh well," Judy said.   
"We've bin waiting this long, I guess we can wait for a bit longer." Ro   
laughed when Taro pulled a horrible face. Judy laughed aswell. "Hey, while   
we're waiting, we could train, I mean the competitions in five days." Taro   
said. "Yeah, at least then our time won't be wasted." Judy agreed readily,   
always ready for a Bey battle. "I agree, it gives me and Dizzi a chance to   
update your information." Ro said.   
  
They all went to the bridge to practice. Taro and Judy were ready to launch   
their beyblades, and Ro was ready to take down their new data.   
Suddenly, a boy showed up. He had light blue/grey hair and   
reddish/brown eyes. He wore a blue vest, black jeans and a black belt,   
which had two arrows, that faced away from each other, left and right, for   
a buckle. He wore red trainers with black stripes, and a white scarf. He   
wore red armguards with blades sticking from the elbows and knuckles.   
"Hi." Judy said. Her cherry face beamed. Her high pitched voice, filled with   
curiousity. "Uh, hi. My name's Taro." K said. "My name's   
Ichiro, but most people call me Ro." Maxie said. "I'm Judy. What's your   
name?" Judy beamed at the new boy. The boy smiled. "My name's Jiro."   
The boy said. "Well, nice to meet you, Jiro. Wanna BeyBattle?" Taro asked.   
"Sure, why not." Jiro said. Jiro put his blade in his launcher. Judy decided   
to be referee. "O.K. three, two, one, LET IT RIIIIP!!" Judy yelled. Jiro and   
Taro,both launched their blades into the dish. "Dragoon, phantom, hurricane   
attack." Taro yelled. "Fire arrow." Jiro yelled. The Blades attacked each   
other ruthlessly, then both flew out of the dish, and landed in their owners'   
hands.  
  
"Wow, you two are exactly even." Ro said. "Your blades' power levels,   
your skills, your fighting strength. It's all exactly even." Ro said. Judy   
was speechless. Taro and Jiro stood, on their respective sides of the dish.   
Jiro walked around to Taro's side. He held out his hand. "That was a great   
BeyBattle Taro. I've never had a challenger that could give me some sort of   
fight before." Jiro said. "Same here, Jiro." Taro said, and took his hand. Ro   
looked at his watch. "Oh my gosh. Judy, Taro, our dads are gonna be back at   
Taro's in ten minutes." Maxie yelled. "WHAT!" Judy and Taro yelled. They were   
about to run. "Hey wait a minute." Jiro said. They turned around. "Can you   
guys tell me where, a Tyson Granger lives? My dad is supposed to be   
meeting him." Jiro asked. "That's my dad." Taro said. "Really?" Jiro said.   
"Yeah really. Come on, we'll take you there." Taro said.   
  
They started to run. "What's your dads name?" Taro asked. "My dad's name's   
Kai Hiwatari." Jiro replied. Judy raised her eyebrows. They got to Taro's   
house just as four cars pulled up. "Hey that's my dad's car." Jiro said.   
"And that's my dad's car." Ro said. They all ran up. "Hey dad." Jiro said,  
when he saw his father get out of the car. "You allright, Jiro?" Kai said,   
to his son, ruffling his hair. "Hey Kai, long time no see, huh bud." Tyson   
said. They shook hands. Max looked at the kids. "I see you have allready met   
each other." Kenny said. The kids all laughed. Hayley and Lexx came out   
of the house. "Hi dad." The girls said in unison. Both were grinning.   
Tyson looked at them. "What have you two done?" Tyson said, almost   
afraid of the answer. "Awww daddy, what could possibly make you think   
that we would ever do anything that was remotly bad?" Hayley said,   
smiling sweetly. "I know you two, too well. When you both smile sweetly   
and call me "Daddy" I know you've done something. Now spit it out."   
Tyson said.   
  
"Well, you see, we kinda, well we, we accidently broke the dishwasher."   
Hayley said. Tyson grimaced. "Uhm, and the T.V. blew up again." Lexx   
added, rather sheepishly. "WHAAATTT!!! I only bought a new one last   
month." Tyson said. A look of total defeat on his face. " I managed to win   
three tournaments and fifty off hand matches, within one year, but I can't   
stop my fourteen year old daughter from blowing up the T.V. set, seventy   
times a year." Tyson sighed, and everyone else laughed. Rei, Max, Kai,   
Kenny and Tyson watched as their children all mingled.  
  
Lexx and Kim were the first to speak. "Hi, I'm Alexandra Granger, my   
friends call me Lexx." Lexx said. "Well, I'm Kimiko Hiwatari, most call me   
Kim." Kim said. They shook hands. "Well I'm Tai Kong." Ty said. "Well I'm   
Taro Granger." Taro said. "I'm Judy Tate." Judy said. "I'm Ichiro Atamura. My   
friends call me Ro." Ro said.  
  
"Well. I am Hayley Granger." Hayley said. "I'm Allan Tate." Ken said. "I'm   
Hiroko Atamura." Hiroko said. The kids all turned to their parents. Tyson   
decided to do the introductions. "O.K. I'm Tyson. This," Tyson said pointing   
to Kai. "Is Kai Hiwatari, and his wife Naoko." Jiro and Kim laughed. "This is   
Kenneth Atamura, and his wife Mikara. Most call him Kenny or Chief." Tyson   
said, gesturing to Kenny and Mikara. "This is Max Tate, and his wife Emily."   
Tyson said gesturing to Max and Emily. Allan and Hiroko were laughing, Ro was   
trying to stop giggling and Judy was giggling. "And this is Rei." Tyson said,   
gestuing to Rei. "Hey, wait a minute, where's Mariah?" Tyson asked Rei. Tai   
laughed, and before Rei could answer, said. "She's looking after Keiko. If we   
took her on a plane, we'd never find her again, and the plane'd probably   
crash too." Tai said. Rei shook his head, laughing. Tai laughed too.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that evening. The kids all sat talking. "Are you entering the   
Beyblade Battle Tournament?" Kim said to Lexx. "Definatly. Are you?" Lexx   
asked. "Of course I am. I never run from a challenge." Kim said. "What   
challenge? I've seen every Beyblade Battle Tournament, since I got   
Drindell, and I've never seen any professionals. Only amateurs." Lexx   
said. Tyson's jaw dropped, and Kai laughed. Naoko shook her head. "Like   
fathers, like daughters." Max, Rei and Kenny said, in unison.  
  
Kim, Lexx, Taro, Tai, Judy, Jiro and Ro decided to enter the Beyblade   
Battle Tournament. Hayley, Allan and Hiroko decided to watch in the   
stands, with their parents.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day was the start of the tournament. All the kids stood looking   
around the Seaside Battle Dome. All of them wondering who would win.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hi everyone. Hope you liked this chapter. Please R&R. 


	3. Chapter 3 Introducing, The Black Hawks

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beyblade. So don't sue.  
  
ANOTHER CHAMPIONSHIP TEAM.  
  
Chapter 3 - Introducing, The Black Hawks.  
  
The kids all walked into the room with over a hundred other bladers. They   
were sat waitng to find out the process of elimination. A large man   
entered the room. The kids quickly recognised him as Mr Dickenson. The   
man that had brought their fathers together as a team. They were ready   
to Blade.   
  
"All the competitors will compete in an all out, rumble. There will be   
sixteen BeyBlade dishes. The winner of each dish will compete. in the   
tournament." Mr Dickenson said. He pinned sixteen lists to the board.   
Everyone went to find their names on the list. Taro was just about to run   
over, when Lexx stopped him. "If you go now, you won't be able to do   
anything. Wait til the crowd goes down, then go and look." Lexx said to Taro.   
He nodded and waited with the others. Most of the crowd of BeyBladers   
had gone to their respective dishes. Taro went to look at the lists. He read   
out the names as he found them.  
  
Ichiro Atamura-Dish A  
Judy Tate-Dish B  
Taro Granger-Dish C  
Jiro Hiwatari-Dish D  
Tai Kong-Dish E  
Kimiko Hiwatari-Dish F  
Alexandra Granger-Dish G  
  
Taro read the names off of the lists. "Hey Ro. You better go. Dish A is the   
first one to be started." Judy said. "See you later guys." Ro said. "Good   
luck Ro." The others said behind him. He ran out. They watched on the   
screen as Ro cleared the dish in ten minutes. Judy ran out of the room   
to go to her match. She cleared her dish in five minutes.   
  
Taro and Jiro beat all their opponants in two minutes. Tai took three minutes   
to beat every opponant in his respective dish. Kim and Lexx took two   
minutes to get rid of their other opponants.   
  
They all met back in the large room where many bladers were watching   
the last two dishes. Dish H was won by a boy called Marcus. He wore   
black jeans, a black T-shirt, black Doc-Martin boots and a black leather   
jacket. He had shoulder length black hair that he tied into a ponytail and   
he had deep hazel eyes. He smirked evily, when the camara came to rest  
on him.   
  
Dish I was won by another boy called Nico. He wore black jeans, black   
trainers, a white vest and a black leather jacket. He had sandy blond hair   
that was cut short and aquamarine eyes. Dish J was won by a girl called   
Rosa. She had long black hair that she kept back with a black bandanna.   
She had hard, crystal-blue eyes. She wore a black V-neck T-shirt, black   
jeans, black chelsea boots and a leather jacket. Dish K was won by a boy  
called Luka. He wore a blue tank top, black leather trousers, black boots   
and a black leather jacket. Dish L was won by a girl called Briana. She   
had light brown hair and sharp grey eyes. She wore a white T-shirt, black-  
denim mini-skirt, tights, black ankle boots and a black leather jacket. Dish   
M was won by a girl called Carla. She wore a red vest top that   
buttoned up at the front, blue jeans, black chelsea boots and a black   
leather trenchcoat. She had her waist-length, strawberry-blond hair,   
loose. Her hair was streaked with pink, blue, lilac and red. Her eyes were   
onyx coloured. Dish N was won by a boy with short red hair and sharp   
green eyes. He wore a a white vest, blue jeans, black hiking boots and a   
black leather jacket.  
  
The last two matches were about to start. "Did any of you guys notice   
that the last seven kids who competed, all wore leather?" Tai said. "Tai,   
how could we not notice. They all reek of black, and the leather jackets   
just top it off." Jiro said. "They wear those jackets as a symbol of their   
team. They're the Black Hawks. They took the World Championships by   
storm last year." Ro said. The others looked at the screen, in awe.   
  
The winner of Dish O was a boy called Adam. He had brown hair and   
brown eyes. He wore a green T-shirt, black tracksuit bottoms and white   
trainers. The winner of Dish P was a girl called Casey Anne. She wore a   
pink dress and pink shoes. She had long blond hair and big blue eyes.  
  
The others looked at their competition, intently. They would find out who   
they face in the first round of the competition the next day. Until then all   
they could do was wait.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope you enjoyed it. I'll try and get another chapter up soon. 


	4. Chapter 4 Process of Elimination

DISCLAIMER:   
  
ME: I do not own BeyBlade. I am not going to repeat myself.   
  
REI: She's telling the truth. She's abit sugar high, at the moment.  
  
KAI: Why am I here?  
  
ME: Because I'm writing you here. That's why.  
  
TYSON: Don't make her mad Kai. She said that the next person, who got   
on her nerves, was going to be wearing a pink tutu.  
  
KAI: She wouldn't dare. Besides she's just a girl. What could she do?  
  
ME: Oh reallly!!! That's it. I'm mad now.  
  
(snaps fingers, and Kai, Tyson and Rei are wearing pink tutus)  
  
KAI: EEEP!  
  
REI/TYSON: HEY!! why did you put us in pink tutu's too?  
  
ME: Because Kai annoyed me. If you're good, I might let you off next   
chapter. But Kai has to apologise, otherwise he'll have to dance The   
Nutcracker. BLINDFOLDED.  
  
REI/TYSON/KAI: EEEP!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ANOTHER CHAMPIONSHIP TEAM.  
  
Chapter 4 - Process of Elimination.  
  
The next day, Jiro, Tai, Taro, Ro, Judy, Kim and Lexx, came back to the   
Seaside Battle Dome for the start of the tournament. By the end of the   
day, only eight competitors would remain. Hiroko, Hayley and Allan, wished   
their little brothers and sisters good luck.  
  
"Hey Judy, kick butt." Allan said as Judy waved to him before she ran into   
the beyblader's room. "Good luck Tai." Tai heard his dad sat, as he ran   
into the room after Judy. "Lexx, Taro, do some damage." Hayley said to her   
litle brother and sister. They both gave her a thumbs up, before they ran   
inside. "Jiro, don't do too much damage, and Kim, mind your brother." Kai   
said as his son and daughter ran in after Lexx and Taro. "Ro, use your   
brain, and don't give up." Hiroko called. Ro gave a big grin and ran   
into the room after the others.  
  
Tyson felt as though something wasn't quite right. Kai put a hand on his   
friends shoulder. "Don't worry about them. They'll be fine." Kai said to   
Tyson. Tyson gave his trademark, goofy-grin. They all went to sit in the   
stands and watch their kids blade.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mr Dickenson walked into the room with Jazzman. "O.K. kids. There are   
sixteen numbered balls. Each of you will pick one, and whatever number   
you pick will decide your opponant. Number one VS number two, and   
e.t.c." Mr Dickenson said. He placed a large box on the table. Jazzman   
went down to the beyblade arena to announce the matches.  
  
Kim looked at the Red headed boy. She hadn't heard his name. They had   
all asked Dizzi, what she could fing out. Dizzi couldn't find out much. The   
red head's name was Daniel, and his blading skills were pretty much   
shrouded in mystery.  
  
They were called one at a time to draw a numbered ball from the box.   
They showed it to Mr Dickenson and then sat down. He wrote down their   
number by their names. He then announced their numbers to them.   
Jazzman heard them and announced the matches.  
  
"The numbers have been picked.  
Briana Ashbel-no 3  
Ichiro Atamura-no 5  
Luka Bownam-no 13  
Daniel Caebern-no 6  
Nico Dimitroulla-no 16  
Casey-Anne Franklin-no 4  
Alexandra Granger-no 1  
Taro Granger-no 15  
Marcus Halmek-no 9  
Kimiko Hiwatari-no 8  
Jiro Hiwatari-no 10  
Rosa Huandita-no 11  
Adam Jones-no 2  
Tai Kong-no 12   
Carla Le San Rivalio-no 7  
Judy Tate-no 14  
and the matches are....  
  
Alexandra Granger VS Adam Jones  
Briana Ashbel VS Casey-Anne Franklin  
Ichiro Atamura VS Daniel Caebern  
Carla Le San Rivalio VS Kimiko Hiwatari  
Marcus Halmek VS Jiro Hiwatari  
Rosa Huandita VS Tai Kong  
Judy Tate VS Luka Bownam   
Taro Granger VS Nico Dimitroulla  
Let the BeyBattles begin." Jazzman yelled into the microphone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lexx stood on one side of the dish. The boy, Adam Jones, stood on the   
other. "This is gonna be too easy." Lexx thought as she launched her   
blade. She was right. Adam didn't se what was happening, before his   
blade was tossed from the arena. "And the winner of the first match, is L  
exx." Lexx smirked in triumph. Kim smirked back at Lexx. The two had become fast friends.  
  
Briana destroyed Casey-Anne in the same amount of time. "And the winner of   
the second match is Briana." Briana just smiled evily and walked away.  
  
Ro was against Daniel. They launched their blades into the dish. Daniel   
smirked as Ro tried to defend against his attack. His blade rammed into   
Ro's, shattering into splinters. "Oh my gosh!" Judy said. "And the winner   
of the third match is Daniel." "Next time, you should leave the blading, to   
the experts." Daniel said, smirking at poor Ro. "Who does this guy think   
he is?" Taro said. "He thinks he's the winner of the match, and he'd be right.   
Don't interfere, Taro." Lexx said. Taro's face was going red. He was really   
angry. He was just about to go and knock out Daniels teeth. A hand on his   
shoulder restrained him. "Taro, a true BeyBlader wouldn't stoop to their   
level. Win your matches and face him in the finals, like a professional.   
Right now, that's all you can do. How do you think Ro would feel if you got   
disquallified for trying to beat up Daniel?" Kim said. Her face was totally   
serious.   
  
Taro backed down. He knew she was right. He couldn't do anything to avenge   
his Ro's loss without being disquallified. All he could do was try and   
support his friend. "Good luck Kim. Beat her quick, we might actually get to   
go to the park and practice." Lexx said, laughing. Kim shook her head as she   
smirked. "Do we have to wait all day, or are you going to get around to   
battling me." Carla called to Kim. Kim's face went dark. Jiro saw this. "Umm   
Kim. You've got to stay calm. Don't let her rattle your cage." Jiro said to   
his sister. "You're right, little brother. I'm just gonna have to make her   
eat her words." Kim said smirking. Carla smirked back. "I'm no amateur, kid.  
If you want to beat me, then you're gonna have a long wait." Carla said as   
Kim pulled out her launcher.  
  
They both launched their blades. Kim wasted no time. She was going with Lexx'   
sugestion, quick and clean. "Go Draychion. Cut her down to size." Kim   
yelled. Carla's eyes went wide with shock. "You have a bit-beast?" Carla   
said. "Oh yeah, and she's gonna turn your blade into dust." Kim said smirking.  
Kim's bit-beast, a huge white and light blue ice-bird, emerged from Kims   
blade. It launched Carla's blade into the air. "No way!" Carla yelled. "Way   
Carla. Draychion, finish her off, show no mercy." Kim yelled at her   
bit-beast. Carla's blade was sent flying out of the bey stadium. It landed   
at her feet. "And the winner of match four is Kim." Carla couldn't believe   
her eyes. "You're lucky. Usually, my opponants don't come out of the   
beybattle with their blades intact." Kim said smugly. Carla was steaming.   
She picked up her blade and walked away.   
  
Jiro was prepared for his match. Knowing that his sister would finish Carla   
quickly. "Hey kid, did you get that cheap blade from out of someones garbage   
can." Marcus said. He started laughing. "He is SO dead." Jiro thought as he   
stepped up to the stadium. They launched their blades. Marcus attacked   
quickly. Jiro was prepared and put up his defences. Marcus' blade then   
disappeared. "What! Where did his blade go?" Jiro said. "Right behind you."   
Marcus yelled, as his blade reapeared, behind Dranzer. Jiro wasn't prepared   
and Dranzer was thrown out of the arena. Jiro's eyes went wide. He just   
couldn't believe it. "And the winner of match five is Marcus." Jiro was   
still in shock as he picked up his blade and walked away.  
  
Tai and Rosa had their blades and launchers ready. Tai wasn't prepared to   
make the same mistake as Jiro and attacked first. He sent Rosa's blade flying   
past her head. "And the winner of match six is Tai." Tai smiled and walked   
over to the others. "Hey Judy. Be prepared, these guys are dirty fighters.   
They'll do anything to win." Jiro said to Judy as she walked over to the   
bey-stadium. Where her opponant, Luka, was waiting. Judy and Luka launched   
their blades. Judy tried defending herself, but Luka's blade was too strong.   
Draciel sailed out of the dish and into Judy's hands. "And he winner of match   
seven is Luka." Judy walked over to the others.   
  
Taro and Nico walked over to the dish. "I'm gonna finish you quickly, to save   
you from even more embaressment." Nico said to Taro. "You're gonna eat your   
words," Taro said to him. They launched their blades. Taro didn't waste time.   
"Dragoon, Phantom, Hurricane Attack." Taro said. That was all he needed to   
say. Nico's blade was sent flying out of the dish. "And the winner of match   
eight is Taro." Nico picked up his blade. "What was that, about finishing me   
quick?" Taro said smirking. Nico fumed as he stormed over to his team mates.   
Everyone turned to look at Jazzman.  
  
"The matches for the second round have been decided. They will be....  
Lexx against Briana.  
Kim against Marcus.  
Tai against Daniel.  
Taro against Luka.  
Let the round two begin." Jazzman announced.  
  
Kim looked over at her opponant, Marcus. He was grinning. "We'll see how long   
you're smiling for, when I destroy your blade in the arena." Kim thought.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ME: Hope you enjoyed.   
  
MAX: Don't forget to R&R. Hey, Tyson, Rei, Kai. What are you guys doing here,  
in pink tutu's?  
  
TYSON: It's all KAI'S fault. He annoyed Lady Blade, and she put us in tutu's   
aswell as Kai.   
  
ME: It's O.K. Tyson, Rei. You don't have to wear the tutu's anymore. KAI on   
the other hand, still hasn't apologised.  
  
TYSON/MAX: O-O  
  
REI: Come on Kai. Just apologise.   
  
KAI: Hmn.  
  
ME: I'll give him til next chapter to apologise.   
  
KAI: Don't hold your breath.  
  
ME: Actually, I want to see you try to dance The Nutcracker, blindfolded.   
  
KAI: Hmn. 


	5. Chapter 5 Second Round

ME: Are you gonna apoiogise Kai?  
  
TYSON: Oh come on bud.  
  
MAX: Yeah Kai.  
  
REI: You can't be that proud that you'd want to dance The Nutcracker?  
  
KENNY: BLINDFOLDED!  
  
KAI: *mumbles under breath*  
  
ME: Pardon!  
  
KAI: Allright I'm sorry.  
  
ME: Awww. I forgive you. (Hugs Kai)  
  
KAI: *gasps for breath* Let go.   
  
ME: Oops, sorry Kai. Oh since you apologised, (snaps fingers. Kai is in   
normal clothes) you don't have to wear the tutu anymore.  
  
REI: See Kai. That wasn't so bad.  
  
KAI: *still gasping for breath*  
  
KENNY: Lady Blade Warangel, still doesn't own BeyBlade.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ANOTHER CHAMPIONSHIP TEAM.  
  
Chapter 5 - Second Round.  
  
Lexx's match was first. Briana had a smug smile. "I'm gonna finish you in   
one minute." Briana said. "We'll see about that." Lexx said. She kept her   
cool. "You might have finished that little priss in one minute, you're gonna   
need a lot more then that to try and finish me." Lexx said with confidence.  
  
They launched their blades. Briana tried to attack, but Lexx dodged the   
attack. "Drindell, come out and join the party." Lexx yelled. Drindell   
emerged from Lexx's BeyBlade. Drindell was a large, blue and red wolf.   
"Drindell, Wolf-fang attack!" Lexx yelled. Briana was caught off-guard as   
Drindell smashed into the side of her blade. Briana's blade was sent flying   
out of the arena. "And the winner of the first match is Lexx." "I thought you   
were gonna beat me in one minute." Lexx said. Briana stalked off.   
  
Kim and Marcus stepped up to the dish. "I'll tell you what. If you say uncle,   
I won't trash your blade. Deal, sweetcheeks?" Marcus said, preparing to   
launch his blade. "I'll tell you what, you egotistical baboon. You shut your   
mouth, blade like a professional, and I'll try not to kcik your butt too   
badly." Kim answered him. Marcus' face went bright red. "We'll see who kicks   
butt, dollface." Marcus said.   
  
They launched their blades. Marcus was on the attack. "Maybe I'll toy with   
him for a little while." Kim mused, as she got ready for her own attack.   
They went on like this for about five minutes. "What's Kim doing?" Jiro said.   
"She's toying with him. She knows what to expect from him." Lexx said.   
  
Kim decided to make her move. "O.K. Draychion. Time for Reign of Hale   
attack!" Kim yelled at her bit-beast. The gigantic ice-bird emerged and used   
what looked like a fire arrow attack, except it was white and light blue.   
There was a load of dust. The dust started to clear. "And the winner of the   
second match is Kim." They saw that Draychion was still spinning, but Marcus'   
blade was trashed. "What was that about me crying uncle." Kim said. Marcus   
picked up his beyblade. "You'll pat for this." Marcus said. "OOOH I'm sooo   
scared. Take your loss like a true bey-blader." Kim spat at him. He glared   
and stormed off.   
  
Tai and Daniel walked over to the dish. They didn't bother trying to trash   
talk each other. They launched their blades. Daniel attacked so quickly, that   
before Tai knew what was happening, his blade was at his feet. "And the winner   
of the third match is Daniel." Daniel and Tai walked away from the dish.  
  
Taro and Luka were both ready to go. They launched their blades. Taro   
attacked Luka's blade. Luka forced Taro back. Taro barged Luka's blade, but   
Luka dodged and then attacked. Taro's blade was sent flying out of the arena.   
"And the winner of the fourth match is Luka." Luka bent down a picked up his   
blade. Taro picked up his blade.  
  
Jazzman came to the center of the ring. "The matches for the semi-finals have   
been decided. Tomorrows matches will be.....  
Lexx against Daniel.  
Kim against Luka.  
Who will win." Jazzman called into the microphone.  
  
Kim and Lexx looked at each other. "Lexx. I expect to face you in the   
finals." Kim said smirking. "Definatly." Lexx said. The two shook hands, and   
looked towards their opponants. "We have to be ready." Lexx thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ME: I hope you all enjoyed it.  
  
KAI: *still gasping for breath*  
  
REI: Please don't forget to R&R.  
  
MAX: Hey! where's Tyson.   
  
KENNY: Oh he's eating the mystery meat in the fridge.  
  
ME: O-O.  
  
OTHERS (except TYSON): What do you mean, O-O?  
  
ME: I mean O-O as in nobody eats the mystery meat in the fridge. My mum made   
it, like, a million years ago when dinosaurs ruled the earth. That stuff's   
evil. He's gonna be reakky sick tomorrow.  
  
OTHERS (except TYSON): EEEP!!! O-O. 


	6. Chapter 6 Semi Finals Lexx VS Daniel

MAX: Hey Tyson, are you O.K. dude?  
  
TYSON: Wow. Look at all the pretty birdies. Oooh! That ones purple and green   
with pretty pink spots.  
  
RAY: Riiiight.  
  
KAI: Greaat. Oh joy. Tyson's acting even more crazier than usual.  
  
ME: Don't worry about it. I asked my mom. She said that the mystery meat was   
never eaten, because it caused hallucination. My uncle thought he was a   
ninja warrior, and karate kicked a table in half.   
  
KAI: Look Lady Blade. Tyson's scary enough on his own. We really don't need   
to add an evil mystery meat.   
  
KENNY: What happens when he gets to the karate kicking?  
  
ME: I knock him out with the super frying pan.  
  
KAI: Well, you won't have to wait long.  
  
*all look to see Tyson practcing karate kicks on the coffee table*  
  
ME: O-O. HEY TYSON, THAT'S MY TABLE!!! *gets out the super frying pan, and   
chases Tyson around the room*  
  
KAI: "................."  
  
REI: Okaaay.  
  
MAX: She's probably gonna be chasing Tyson for a while. Hey Chief, do the   
disclaimer so we can get on with the story.  
  
KENNY: O.K. Lady Blade Warangel, does not own BeyBlade.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ANOTHER CHAMPIONSHIP TEAM.  
  
Chapter 6 - The Semi-Finals-Lexx VS Daniel.  
  
The next day Lexx and Kim went to the room for the competitors. Everyone else   
went to sit in the stands. Kim and Lexx looked at Daniel and Luka. Lexx was   
ready to face Daniel. She really wanted to destroy him for the way he bladed.   
He destroyed his opponants without any remorse. Lexx hated those types of   
competitors. They were far to ruthless for her taste. Kim wasn't worried   
about her match with Luka. "He'll be easy to beat. I'll just finish him off   
quickly. I'm not bothered to toy with him." Kim thought.   
  
They walked into the stadium. Lexx waved to her dad, brother, sister,   
grandfather and grandpa. Kim smiled at her mom, dad and brother. Lexx and   
Daniel stepped up to the dish. "Why not give up now. It'll save your blade   
from anhillation." Daniel said. "I won't give up so easy." Lexx said.   
  
They launched their blades. "Go Drindell!" Lexx yelled. Drindell attacked   
Daniel's blade. Daniel smirked. "I'm not that easy to beat." Daniel said.   
"Go Ashkell. Destroy her blade." Daniel yelled. A giant shark rose from   
Daniel's BeyBlade. Lexx didn't expect this. "Fin Strike Attack." Daniel   
yelled. Drindell was knocked out of the arena. "The winner of round one is   
Daniel." Lexx picked up Drindell.   
  
They launched their blades. "Drindell, Wolf-fang attack!" Lexx yelled.   
Drindell rammed into Ashkell. Ashkell went flying past Daniel's head. "And   
the winner of round two is Lexx." Daniel's face went bright red, with anger.   
"I told you I wouldn't give up so easily." Lexx said.   
  
They launched their blades. "Drindell, Wolf-fang attack." Lexx yelled.   
"Ashkell, Fin's of Fury attack." Daniel yelled. Ashkell, barged Drindell.   
Drindell flew out of the dish. "And the winner of round three is Daniel."   
Lexx was shocked. She picked up Drindell. It was still smoking from the   
attack.   
  
Lexx and Kim passed each other. They stopped. "Kim, I'm sorry. I lost." Lexx   
said. "Don't be. You tried your best." Kim said. "You better make it to the   
finals. Win for all of us." Lexx said to Kim. "I'll win. That I can   
guarantee." Kim said as she walked over to face Luka in the next round.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ME: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'd like to apologise for the rubbish   
action scenes. I'm not very descriptive with the beybattles.  
  
RAY: Don't worry. You'll get better.   
  
ME: Awww! Thank you Ray. (hugs Ray)  
  
KAI: *sitting on Tyson* He's too hyper. Do something Lady Blade! I can't hold   
him down forever.  
  
ME: Don't worry. He should be O.K. by next chapter hopefully.  
  
KAI: HOPEFULLY!!!  
  
KENNY: Don't forget to R&R.   
  
MAX: Oh and if you want Tyson to stay hyper. (or not) Tell Lady Blade in your   
reviews, and I'm sure she'll be happy to help. 


	7. Chapter 7 Semi Finals Kim VS Luka

KENNY: Hi everyone. What's up.  
  
RAY: Hey Kenny. Do you have any idea where Max is?  
  
TYSON: He's right over there eating that big chocolate stash. *pouts* He   
won't let me have any.  
  
KAI: Tyson, you div.  
  
TYSON: What Kai?  
  
KENNY: That's Lady Blade's Christmas chocolates. She'll probably kill Max.  
  
ME: *walks in to my room* AGHHHH!!! MAX IS EATING MY CHRISTMAS CHOCOLATE!!!   
I'M GONNA KILL YOU MAX!!! *gets out the super frying pan*  
  
MAX: O-O. EEEP!!!  
  
* runs while Lady Blade chases him around the room with the super frying pan   
trying to hit him with it. Narrowly missing all the ornaments and stuff*  
  
TYSON: What's the big deal about the chocolate, anyway Kai?  
  
KAI: The big deal is that those were the only chocolates that Lady Blade   
managed to save from her little brothers.  
  
RAY: Dude that's harsh.  
  
KENNY: Lady Blade Warangel, does not own BeyBlade.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ANOTHER CHAMPIONSHIP TEAM.  
  
Chapter 7 - Semi-Finals. Kim Vs Luka.  
  
Kim walked up to the dish. She was ready to battle. "Don't worry girly. I   
won't let you beat me like Marcus did. He's just a sucker for a pretty face."  
Luka said. Kim glared at him.   
  
They launched their blades. Kim was prepared to destroy Luka's blade. She   
knew that he was a ruthless competitor. His whole team were ruthless.   
  
Kim knocked Luka out of the dish, in seconds. Luka was fuming. "The winner   
of the first round, is Kim." Kim smirked. "I'll beat you next time." Luka   
said. "In your dreams." Kim replied. They launched their blades again. "Go   
Ashreku." Luka called out. A huge orange octopus bit-beast, rose from Luka's   
blade. Kim wasn't expecting this. "Asreku, water sage attack." Luka yelled. A   
small wave knocked Draychion off balance, sending it flying past Kim's head,   
and out of the arena. "And the winner of round two is Luka." Kim fumed. They   
launched their blades.  
  
"Draychion, reign of hale attack." Kim called out to her bit-beast. Luka   
smirked. "Go Ashreku. Tsunami wave attack." Luka yelled. Kim laughed. "What's   
so funny." Luka yelled, fuming. "How do you expect a tsunami to beat   
Draychion, when she's an ice bit-beast." Kim replied. "What are you talking   
about?" Luka yelled, losing his patience. She stopped laughing and her face   
settled into a smirk. "Ice freezes water. That means, YOU LOSE. DRAYCHION,   
ICE FURY ATTACK!!!" Kim yelled. The giant ice bird launched at the orange   
octopus. It created a huge icy tornado. Freezing Ashreku, and sending Luka's   
blade from the dish. "The winner of round three is Kim." Luka went so red,   
you could've mistaken his head for a tomato. Kim smirked, and looked towards   
the stands. She saw Jiro, Taro, Judy, Tai, Ro, Allen, Hiroko and Hayley, with   
their parents and hers sitting in the stands. She also looked to see Lexx   
watching from the sidelines. Lexx gave her a thumbs up. Kim gave her a thumbs   
up back.  
  
"And the winner of the match is Kim. The finallists are...  
Daniel Vs Kim. Both are champions. Who will win, tomorrow." Kim heard   
Jazzman go on. Lexx walked over to Kim. "Good luck Kim. You're gonna need it.   
Daniel's a dirty fighter. Be prepared." Lexx said. "I will be." Kim said   
looking over to see Daniel, smirking with confidence. "Oh, I'll definatly be   
ready." Kim said.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ME: Hello everyone. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. *cries*  
  
RAY: What's up Lady Blade?  
  
ME: Max ate all of my chocolate. *cries*  
  
KAI: Oh stop crying, here. *gives Lady Blade a chocolate bar*  
  
ME: Where did you get this?  
  
KAI: I saved it before Max managed to eat it.  
  
ME: Awww, Thank you Kai. *hugs Kai*  
  
KAI: *gasps* Can't-breathe.  
  
TYSON: Please don't forget to R&R.  
  
KENNY: If you have any questions please ask Lady Blade in your reviews.  
  
RAY: Hey. If Lady Blade's here, than where's Max?  
  
ME: I couldn't chase him any more. So I activated the robot me, to chase him   
with the super frying pan. *points to robot Lady Blade, chasing Max*  
  
KAI: Riiiight.  
  
ME: See you all when I next update. 


	8. Chapter 8 The Finals and The Big Announc...

ME: Hi everyone.  
  
MAX: Hi Lady Blade.  
  
KAI: Uhm Hi.  
  
KENNY: Hello Lady Blade.  
  
REI: Hey Lady Blade.  
  
TYSON: What's up?  
  
ME: Nothing much. I'm only updating.   
  
REI: The new episodes of BeyBlade started on Cartoon Network, today.  
  
ME: I do know that. Do you know how many little brothers I have?  
  
BLADEBREAKERS: No.  
  
ME: I have six little brothers, and all of them watch BeyBlade.  
  
*everyone sweat drops*  
  
REI: Woah. That must be one BIG family.  
  
*Lady Blade nods*  
  
KENNY/MAX: Lady Blade Warangel does not own BeyBlade.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ANOTHER CHAMPIONSHIP TEAM.  
  
Chapter 8. The Finals and The Big Announcement.  
  
Kim and Lexx launched their blades into the dish in Judy's basement. Kim for   
practice, and Lexx for fun. The other kids watched, except for Hiroko, Hayley   
and Allan. They sat with their parents.   
  
"Kim's gonna win against Daniel tomorrow." Jiro said. "Definatly." Taro said.   
Kim and Lexx smirked as they listened to their little brothers talking.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai and Tyson were talking about something different. "WHAT!!! Kim and Lexx   
can't have the same birthday." They both said in unison. Naoko laughed. "Well   
I don't think hat either of them have realised that it is their birthday   
tomorrow." Naoko said. "Why don't we surprise them?" Hayley said. "Usually   
you can't plan anything, under Lexx's nose, but she's been so absorbed in the   
tournament, that she won't notice what's going on until the finals are over."   
Hayley said. Tyson grinned. "Well, at least we know she didn't get her brains   
from you. Huh Tyson." Kai said, smirking."Hey Kai. That's not funny." The   
others laughed as they made their plans for tomorrow.  
  
Hayley even managed to get the other kids on the plan. Leaving Kim and Lexx   
training by themselves. "Where do you think they all went?" Lexx said to Kim.   
"Knowing both of our brothers, they pronanly went to get something to eat."   
Kim said. They both laughed and carried on training.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day, Kim was preparing for her match with Daniel. She was wearing   
blue jeans, a black tank-top and a pair of white trainers. She left her long,   
brown, hair down. She and Lexx were talking, when they heard. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY   
TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO LEXX AND KIM, HAPPY BIRTHDAY   
TO YOU!!!" Lexx and Kim turned round to see their families and friends,   
holding presants. "Oh my god." Lexx and Kim both said in unison. "I can't   
believe we have the same birthday." Kim said. "I can't believe we forgot our   
birthday's." Lexx said. They all laughed.   
  
Judy and Allan gave Kim a blue scarf, which she put on. "Thanks Judy, thanks   
Allan." Kim said. They gave Lexx a black bandanna. "Thanks Judy, thanks   
Allan." Lexx said. Allan and Judy both grinned. Tai gave Lexx and Kim a   
diary. He gave Lexx a red diary and Kim a pastel blue diary. "Thanks Tai."   
They both said in unison, smiling at him. Tai blushed.   
  
Jiro gave Kim a pair of armguards. They were blue, with gold blades coming   
from the knuckles and elbows. "For luck." Jiro said. "Thanks little brother."   
Kim said. She gave him a hug. He gave Lexx a pair of fingerless, black,   
leather gloves "Thanks Jiro." She said. Jiro was trying not to blush, but   
failing miserably. Taro gave Kim and Lexx a wooden jewelery box. Lexx had a   
wolf, carved on her box. Kim had a bird carved on hers. "Thanks Taro." Kim   
said. Lexx looked at her brother for a minute. "Taro, you didn't stay up all   
night making these?" Lexx said. Taro shrugged. "If it hadn't been those, then   
it would've been somethin' else." Taro said. It was true. Everyone encouraged   
Taro to carve. It was something, Hayley had told him, that his mother used to   
do.   
  
Ro gave Kim and Lexx a gun launcher. "They're specifically made to enhance   
your beyblades." Ro said. "Thanks Ro." Kim said. "Yeah Ro. Thanks a lot."   
Lexx said. Hayley gave them a pen each. The pens were black and had their   
names engraved in them. "Thanks Hayley." Kim said. "Thanks loads big sis."   
Lexx said. Hiroko gave them a huge pack of ink cartridges, for the pens.   
"Thanks Hiroko." Lexx said. "Thanks alot Hiroko." Kim said.   
  
Rei gave them both a charm bracelet. The charm bracelets had a horseshoe, a   
cross, a star, a heart and their respective animals. Lexx's had a wolf and   
Kim's had an bird. "Thanks Uncle Rei." The girls said in unison. "Your   
welcome girls." Rei said. Max and Emily gave Kim and Lexx a watch. They had   
their names engraved on them. "Thanks Uncle Max. Thanks Auntie Emily." Lexx   
said. "Thanks alot." Kim said. Kenny and Mikara gave Kim and Lexx a bottle of   
perfume. "Thanks Uncle Kenny, thanks Aunt Mikara." Kim said. "Thanks loads,   
Uncle Kenny, Auntie Mikara." Lexx said.   
  
Tyson gave Kim and Lexx, identity bracelets. Lexx's was shaped like a wolf,   
and Kim's was shaped like a bird. "Thanks Dad." Lexx said. "Thank you Uncle   
Tyson." Kim said. Kai and Naoko gave Lexx and Kim lockets. Kim's one had a   
bird engraved into it, and Lexx's one had a wolf engraved into it. "Thanks   
Dad, Mom." Kim said. "Thank you Uncle Kai, thank you Auntie Naoko." Lexx   
said.   
  
"Well, I guess I'll put on my arm guards and scarf now." Kim said. She put on   
the scarf and Lexx helped her put on the arm guards. After Kim put on her   
bracelet. Everyone left to go sit in the stands. All of them wishing Kim good   
luck. Lexx stayed behind. "I'm not gonna wish you good luck. I know you don't   
need it." Lexx said, using the trademark, Tyson grin. "Lexx, can you help me   
put on the locket. It came from my Mom and Dad. It might give me good luck."   
Kim said. Using the trademark, Kai smirk. Lexx nodded and put on the locket.   
"I'll put on my locket too. It might add some luck." Lexx said and put on her   
locket. "I'll win. I won't let Daniel get away with the way he trashed Ro's   
blade, and how he tried to trash yours. It's just not honourable to purposely   
destroy a bladers beyblade." Kim said. "Don't worry Kim. You'll win. I know   
you will." Lexx said, and left the room.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kim walked into the arena. She looked to see her friends and famiy, sitting   
in the stands. Lexx, Taro and Jiro waved. "Kick his butt Kim." Judy yelled.   
"You better win Kim." Jiro yelled. "Yeah Kim. You better win." Taro yelled.   
Lexx gave her a thumbs up.  
  
Daniel walked into the arena. He stayed quiet. His team were watching from   
the stands. They both reached the dish. "Don't worry. Kimiko, is it? I won't   
underestimate you, like my team-mates did. You'll feel the full power of my   
beyblade and my bitbeast." Daniel said. "Don't be to confident." Kim said.   
Her gaze was steely. She glared and prepared to launch her blade. So did   
Daniel.  
  
They launched, and Daniel wasted no time in summoning his bitbeast. "Go   
Ashmekrall. Blood Spin attack." Daniel yelled. A gigantic Bat bitbeast,   
emerged from Daniels beylade. It attacked Draychion viciously. Kim smirked.   
"What are you smirking for?" Daniel said. "You left your side unguarded. I   
don't let mistakes go unpunished. Draychion, Reign of Hale Attack!" Kim   
yelled. Draychion smashed into Ashmekrall's side. Ashmekrall went flying out   
of the dish, past Daniels head. Daniels eyes widened. "Well, you have skill.  
Let's see if you can win the next round." Daniel said. Kim smirked. "You make   
to many mistakes. I won't let you win." Kim said. Her voice and glare were   
icy.  
  
They launched their blades. "Ashmekrall. Blood arrow." Daniel yelled.   
Ashmekrall smashed into Draychion's front. Draychion was sent flying into   
Kim, sending her back a few steps, before she regained her balance. "Oh   
you'll pay for that." Kim spat. "You look kinda cute, when you're mad."   
Daniel said. Kim glared at Daniel.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"If looks could kill, Daniel would be dead." Lexx said in the stands. "What   
do you think he said to get her so mad?" Taro said. "He probably told her he   
thinks she's cute when she's mad." Jiro said, matter-of-factly. "How on earth  
do you figure that." Judy said. "Well most guys say that to her in a   
BeyBattle. And her face only gets that dark look, when she gets really mad.   
So he must of said that. It's called Deductive reasoning." Jiro said. The   
Others all nodded in agreement.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Daniel and Kim launched their blades. "Draychion, Ice Fury Attack." Kim   
yelled. Draychion smashed into Ashmekrall's side. Ashmekrall was sent flying   
into Daniels chest. He was sent flying by the force of the blow.   
  
"And the winner of the tournament is Kim." The crowd cheered. Daniel got up.   
"I told you not to be so confident." Kim said. He smirhed at her. "I'll see   
you at the world championships, Kim." Daniel said. Kim glared at him, turned   
around and walked off.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that day Kim was presented with a small trophy. that was shaped like a   
beyblade. The Black Hawks stood off to one side. Mr Dickenson walked over to   
Jazzman and gave him a sheet of paper.  
  
"I have the names of the kids, who will be representing Japan, in The World   
Championships. They are Kim, Lexx, Jiro, Taro, Tai and Judy.  
Good luck and do us proud." Jazzman finished.  
  
All of the kids ran down to the dish. "We need a team name." Lexx said.   
"What about BladeFurys. It sounds right, since Kim got so angry in her last   
match." Jiro said. Earning a patented death-glare from his sister. "Hey if   
you've got a better idea, then let's hear it?" Jiro said. Kim smirked. "I   
suppose it'll do." Kim said. "But we're starting training tomorrow morning.   
So everyone better be up." Kim said, glaring at Taro. He just grinned and ran   
off.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ME: Hope you all liked this chapter. Once again, I'm gonna apologise for the   
rubbish action scenes. I'm just not good at them.  
  
REI: *shocked expression, still on face* You have six little brothers.   
  
ME: Rei, calm down. It's not that bad. I just hate when Christmas comes   
around, because they swipe all my chocolate. *glares at Max*  
  
MAX: *sweatdrops* O.K. don't forget to R&R.   
  
TYSON: If you have any questions. Please ask Lady Blade and she'll answer   
them.  
  
KAI: Rei, you can stop hyperventillating.   
  
REI: *hyperventillating*  
  
ME: Please stop Rei. It's not that odd, for there to be that many kids in my   
family.  
  
EVERYONE: *sweatdrops*  
  
KAI: It is a bit wierd, Lady Blade. Most people don't have that many   
brothers.   
  
TYSON: Yeah how do you get your own room.  
  
ME: Well I'm the only girl, so I get my own room. It is logic you know.   
Please think for at least five seconds before you speak, Tyson.  
  
REI: *still hyperventillating* 


	9. Chapter 9 Setting Off For The Aisian To...

ME: Hi again everyone.  
  
TYSON: Oh great she's back.  
  
KAI: Oh joy.  
  
REI: Oh come on guys. She really isn't that bad.   
  
TYSON: She hasn't done a fic about you yet.  
  
KAI: Yeah. You'll change your mind when she does.  
  
ME: Don't be mean. My fics aren't that bad. And besides, I'm still trying to   
finish off Tyson's one. I have writers block and my Mom's depriving me of the   
coke, that usually cures it.   
  
KENNY: It also makes her hyper.  
  
MAX: Yeah, she's evil when she's hyper.  
  
ME: But that's when I get my best ideas. Thanks to all my reviewers.   
  
MAX: Lady Blade Warangel does not own BeyBlade.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ANOTHER CHAMPIONSHIP TEAM.  
  
Chapter 9 - Setting Off For The Asian Tournament.  
  
The day before they were due to set off for China. Kim and Lexx exchanged   
birthday gifts. Lexx gave Kim an odd looking seashell. It was bright blue. "I   
got it when I found Drindell. I thought it was perfect for you." Lexx said.   
"Thanks so much Lexx. This must mean a lot to you." Kim said. Kim gave Lexx a   
neclace. It was two halves of a circle. If you put it together, you could see   
an engraved star with an eye in the middle. "You keep one half, and I'll keep   
the other half. That way we'll always have something to remind us of our   
friendship." Kim said. The two hugged. They truly had become the best of   
friends, and being a part of the same BeyBlading team didn't make them hate   
each other any less.  
  
Kim had been nominated to be team captain, because she was the oldest. Lexx   
would take over if she got sick. Jiro, Taro, Judy and Tai made up the rest of #  
the team. Ro was their technician. The next day, they all got on the plane   
for China, and the Asia tournament.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When they finally got to China they went to the BeyBlade team hostals. They   
all sat around the living room, while Mr Dickenson explained the new rules of   
the tournament. "Now kids. First of all, there are five matches. You must win   
the best three out of five, just as the old rules said that you had to win   
the best two out of three. When you get to the finals you will have three   
battles, per match. The best two of three, wins the match." Mr Dickenson   
said.  
  
"So what you're saying, is that I could win my matches, and Tai could win   
his, but if Judy and Taro lost their matches, then we wouldn't advance." Jiro   
said. "That's about right." Mr Dickenson said. Jiro nodded. Kim was sat with   
her arms crossed over her chest. She was wearing her blue armguards, blue   
jeans and a black-leather, vest-top that laced up at the front. She was also   
wearing black ankle boots. Her hair was loose down her back. She listened   
intently as Mr Dickenson explained the rules to them. She was determined to   
be the best captain she could be. She was ready to make sure that they   
trained and that they were ready for any opponant.  
  
"Hey sis. What do you think?" Jiro said. "I think you guys should get some   
sleep. We start training at nine-thirty tomorrow morning, and I don't give   
anyone an easy ride. Not even myself. Is that clear?" She asked. Everyone   
gulped and nodded. "Yes Kim." they answered. They ate dinner and then decided   
to get some sleep, as Kim had suggested.  
  
The sleeping arrangements, were Judy, Kim and Lexx in one room. Taro, Jiro,   
Tai and Ro in another roonm. There were another nineteen teams staying in the   
hostal. All of them, anticipating the finals.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning, Kim woke them up, as promised, at seven o clock sharp. They   
all got up, showered and dressed. All except for Lexx, who wasn't in her bed.   
Everyone was just about to go down to the cafateria to eat breakfast, when   
Lexx walked in. Her plait of red hair was messy. "Where've you been, sis?"   
Taro asked. "It doesn't matter. What's for breakfast?" Lexx replied.   
"Whatever's in the cafateria." Kim said. "Works for me. Are we going to train   
afterwards?" Lexx asked. "Of course." Kim said. They all walked into the   
cafateria and ate breakfast. (Well, Taro ate enough for seven breakfasts)   
They all walked outside to a green and started practicing.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They finished practice at one o clock, and walked back for lunch. Lexx looked   
very tired. "Lexx. What's wrong?" Kim asked. "I'm just tired." Lexx said.   
"You were up before me, and I was up at six o clock. So what time did you get   
up, and what were you doing all that time, before you got back here?" Kim   
asked. "I got up at four o clock, and left the hotel at half-past. I went out   
to train." Lexx said. "You should've slept." Kim said. "You're no good to us   
if you get sick." Kim said. "I couldn't help it. I always got up at four o   
clock, since I got Drindell, so I could train. I'm not used to being asleep   
at that time." Lexx said. Kim smiled. "At least you take your training   
seriously." Kim said. Lexx smirked. "Of course," They both laughed and walked   
in to eat lunch.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ME: Sorry for the short chapter. I'm having a really bad case of writers   
block. My Mom hid the coke.  
  
TYSON: YAAAY *celebrates*  
  
ME: I saw that Tyson.  
  
TYSON: EEEP! O-O.  
  
ME: Don't worry about it. You're not the only one who's celebrating.  
  
*looks over to see the other BladeBreakers celebrating*  
  
MAX: Please R&R  
  
RAY: And please put any questions you might have in your reviews.  
  
KENNY: And Lady Blade will be sure to answer them.  
  
KAI: And if you want Lady Blades Mom to start giving her coke again, (To cure   
her writers block) then put that in the reviews aswell.   
  
ME: Bye everyone. I'll try and update as soon as possible. 


	10. Chapter 10 Seeing The NEW White Tigers

ME: Hi everyone.  
  
KAI: Hi Lady Blade.  
  
RAY: Yeah Lady Blade.  
  
TYSON: How comes you're so happy?  
  
ME: I had some more ideas. My Mom gave me my coke back. THANKS LOADS NAOMI   
AZUKI! She read the review and actually decided that coke is good for some   
things. And I actually managed to extend Tyson's story, abit.   
  
TYSON: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
ME: Max can you do the disclaimer. I'm annoyed with Kai at the   
moment.  
  
KAI: Why are you annoyed with me?  
  
ME: Because I saw the new episodes of BeyBlade on Cartoon Network. Where you   
betray the others and throw away Dranzer for Black Dranzer. *slaps Kai on the   
back of head*  
  
KAI: OUCH!!! That's not fair. I didn't write the scripts the writers did.  
  
ME: You should've rebelled. *sulks. Leaving Kai totally confused*  
  
MAX: Lady Blade Warangel does not own BeyBlade.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ANOTHER CHAMPIONSHIP TEAM.  
  
Chapter Ten - Seeing The NEW White Tigers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The BladeFury's got to the China Tower Stadium. Tai was just about to go into   
the stadium, when he heard some familliar voices.  
  
"Hey Tai. I didn't know you were going to be competing." "Yeah Tai." The   
whole team turned around to see another team. Three of the boys looked like   
Lee, Kevin and Gary of the White Tigers. "Hey Tai Yu. What's happening?" Tai   
said shaking hands with the boy, who looked and dressed, like Lee. "Nothing   
much Tai." The boy who looked like Kevin, said. "Hi Be." Tai said. "Well, at   
least there will be food." The boy who looked like Gary said. "You and your   
stomach, Zhou." One girl said. She had green eyes and long black hair, which   
had blond and brown steaks. She wore it loose. She was wearing a green   
t-shirt, black jeans and white trainers. "Awww. But Ru...." Gary said. "No   
buts, Zhou." Ru said. "Yeah Zhou. You promised to go on a diet." Another girl   
said. She had crystal blue eyes and sandy-blond hair, which was streaked with   
blue and red stripes. She had it tied in a high ponytail. She was wearing   
denim pedal-pushers, a pastel blue tank-top and blue pumps. "Zhen, you know   
how much Zhou loves his food." Be said. "He should still be trying to go on   
a diet. And you should train more." Another girl said. "Aww Lin! That's not   
fair." Be said.   
  
Lin had long brown hair, which was pinned into a bun. She had brown eyes. She   
was wearing a red-denim skirt that reached her shins, a black, v-neck,   
vest-top and black knee-high boots. Tai laughed. "Lin, you really should stop   
picking on your older brother." Another boy said. "But Heng. It's so easy to   
pick on him. I'm at least a foot taller than he is." Lin said. Everyone   
laughed at that. Heng's hair was black at the bottom, and red at the top. The   
red part was streaked with green and blue. His eyes are a strange violet   
colour. He's wearing red jeans, a purple, v-neck t-shirt, black boots and a   
black denim jacket. The whole team were carrying white duffel bags, with the   
White Tigers logo on them. "See you later Tai." Heng said. "Yeah Tai. We'll   
talk later." Tai Yu said. "And you can introduce us to your team-mates."   
Zhen said. "But if we don't hurry up, we'll miss our matches." Be said.   
  
They all waved and Tai waved back. "Talking about matches. We'll miss ours if   
we don't hurry up." Kim said. The others looked at their watches. "O-O. We   
better run." Lexx said. The other ran into the building.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The BladeFury's had no problems, making it to the finals. Which is what Kim   
expected anyway. But she also expected the new White Tiger team to make it to   
the finals. Ty said that they were not pushovers. They were sat in their   
locker room after the semi-finals, discussing them.  
  
"The White Tigers have never been pushovers, Tai. Even my father said as   
much, when I asked him. That's not the point." Kim said. "The point is that   
we ARE facing them in the finals. Let me make this crystal clear, we are good   
enough to go to the championships. But only if you shape up in the areas   
where you are lacking." Kim said. She sounded like a sergent. Her voice was   
totally devoid of feeling. "Kim, we ARE training most of the hours of the   
day." Jiro said, curtly. "I know that Jiro. WHEN YOU'RE NOT EATING OR GOOFING   
OFF. HOW DUMB DO I LOOK TO YOU?" Kim yelled at her brother. Taro was just   
about to speak. "On second thoughts, don't answer that. I don't want to know   
what you think. I don't care to know. From now on, we are going to be   
training ALOT more. And unless you're dying, I don't want any excuses as to   
why you can't." Kim said. Her voice was like ice. Her face was totally devoid   
of any emotion. She was standing, facing them all.   
  
"Tonight, you all better get some rest. If you don't, I'll wake you up with a   
garden hose. Do you all understand?" Kim said. She scanned the room. Everyone   
nodded. She looked at Taro. "Do you understand, Taro?" Kim said. He nodded. #  
"Good." Kim said. They all left the room, except for Lexx. Kim sat down on a   
bench. "Kim, what's up? I've never known you to be so hard on the others   
before." Lexx asked. "I don't know. It seems that the more into beyblading I   
get, the harder it is for me to act like myself. I know that it's just a   
game, but there's something telling me that I have to win." Kim said, she   
seemed totally confused. "Kim, you really have to calm down. You are right in   
one respect. They need to train more. But you shouldn't be so hard on them.   
Even Jiro has started to worry about you." Lexx said. Kim nodded. "It could   
just be tiredness. I mean, I've never been this far into beyblading. In fact   
I never thought I'd make it this far. I probably just need some rest." Kim s  
aid. She got up and the two walked out of the room, to follow the others.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At that same moment. Taro, Jiro, Ro and Judy asked Tai to tell them about the   
White Tigers. "Well Uncle Lee's son, Tai Yu, is the captain. He has Gallion.   
He and I trained together alot. Tai Yu's sister, Zhen Yu, has a bit-beast   
called Galnell, which is a silver falcon. Most people call her Zhen though.   
Uncle Gary's son, Zhou has Gallzy. He's huge, but he still knows how to have   
fun. Zhou's sister, Yin Ru, has a bit-beast called Gallrexa, which is a   
leopord, and is always trying to learn something new about beyblading. She   
prefers to be called Ru. Uncle Kevin's son, Bai Hai, has Gallman. He's a   
squirt, but he's O.K. Most call him Be. His sister, Lin Ming, is a total   
fitness freak. So is her bit-beast, Gallanfrax. Gallanfrax is a deer. Heng Li   
is a great blader. His bit-beast is Gallramex. Gallramex is a hawk. His   
parents moved to our village before he was born. We've always been friends   
and......." Tai stopped talking, when he heard laughing. He looked at Judy.  
  
Judy was giggling. "What's so funny Judy." Tai asked. "They have strange   
names. I mean, your name's just Tai, isn't it?" Tai smiled. He used to get   
this alot. "No. I's just that our names all have different meanings. Tai Yu   
means very big honour. While Zhen Yu, means precious jade. Zhou means help or   
assist. Yin Ru means polite scholar. Bai Hai means white sea. Lin Ming means   
forest shining bright. Heng Li, means eternal strength." Tai said. "And what   
does your name mean?" Jiro asked, smirking. "Uh.....uhmm.....I..." Tai   
couldn't think of what to say. "Oh come on Tai." Taro said. "We won't make   
fun." Judy said. "I promise I won't laugh." Ro said. Tai sighed. "O.K. My   
full name is Tai Chang. It means very big strength. My parents say that they   
named me that, because when I was born. I was born prematurely. I was very   
weak, and could barely breathe. I managed to survive and become healthy. So   
that's why they named me that. I've always been called Tai, for short." Tai   
said. "Wow. I wish my parents had thought to give me a name that suited me."   
Taro said.   
  
They heard footsteps behind them. "Come on, you guys. It's time to go back to   
the hostal." Lexx said. Kim was leaning against a tree. Her head leaned   
slightly forward and her arms were crossed over her chest. She looked very   
serious. Not daring to risk her anger, the others jumped on the bus quickly.   
They got back home and were quite happy to go to their rooms and talk.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ME: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Oh. I found the names on a website. Please   
tell me if they're wrong. The website is called behind the name. I don't own   
it. I just looked through it and found some weird names.  
  
MAX: Please R&R.  
  
RAY: If you have any questions. Please put them down in your reviews.  
  
TYSON: And Lady Blade will answer your questions.  
  
KAI: Have you forgiven me yet Lady Blade.  
  
ME: Yeap. *hugs Kai* I just watched the next episode of BeyBlade on Cartoon   
Network. Where you go back to the BladeBreakers. Yaaaay. *hugs Kai*  
  
KAI: *gasps for breath* Let-Go-Of-Me. 


	11. Chapter 11 The Missing Captain

ME: I'm back.  
  
KAI: Hi Lady Blade. What's up?  
  
ME: My brothers all came home from their holiday. NO MORE PEACE.  
  
TYSON: It's better then having ten brothers.  
  
ME: No it's not. Anyways I'm finally updating. Sorry it's taking me sooo   
long.  
  
MAX: Kenny, do the disclaimer.  
  
KENNY: Sure. Lady Blade WarAngel, does not own BeyBlade.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ANOTHER CHAMPIONSHIP TEAM.  
  
Chapter Eleven - The Missing Captain.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kim couldn't sleep. Something was really bugging her. She looked over to see   
Lexx and Judy sleeping in their beds. "I'm gonna take a walk. I might be able   
to clear my head before Lexx wakes up, and finds out that I didn't sleep."   
Kim thought as she looked at her digital alarm clock. The neon green numbers,   
said 3:50 am. "Another sleepless night." Kim thought as she pulled on her   
typical jeans, black-leather vest-top, which laced up down the front, her   
black ankle boots and her blue armguards. She put on her locket and pulled a   
brush through her long brown hair and left it loose. She picked up Draychion   
and left the room. She knew that Lexx would wake up any minute, and she   
didn't want Lexx to know that she hadn't slept, again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kim walked out of the hostal, she passed the boys room. She could see the the   
light from Dizzi's screen under the door, and hear the furious typing, she   
assumed, belonged to Ro. She walked out through the door, that led to a   
beyblade dish and there were the other buildings that belonged to the hostal.   
She walked past the cafateria, and some of the other team's sleeping   
quarters. The hostal was surrounded by forest. Kim decided to train for   
awhile.   
  
She walked abit further into the forest. She found herself, next to a stream.   
She went to pull out her BeyBlade. She put her hand into her pocket, and was   
suddenly hit on the side of the head, by a metal pole, from behind. The face   
was obscured in shadows. Kim tried to get up, blood coming from a gash on her   
forehead. A hand with a cloth goes over Kim's mouth, before she can scream.   
Kim tried to struggle, but the mans grip wass tight. Her Beyblade dropped   
from her hand, as she went limp and is dragged away into the darkness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lexx woke up and looked across, to see Kims bed empty. Then realising that it   
is light outside, looks at the digital clock on the cabinet. "OH MY GOD! IT'S   
NINE O CLOCK!!! JUDY, WAKE UP. WE SHOULD'VE BEEN UP TWO HOURS AGO." Lexx   
yelled. Judy was up like a shot. While Judy ran, to get dressed, Lexx ran and   
woke up the boys. They all groaned, as they got up and started running around   
and trying to get dressed. "Oh great. Kim say's that she's gonna wake us up   
with a garden hose, then we find out that we're two hours late for training."   
Jiro thought as he grabbed Dranzer.   
  
They all ran out of their rooms. Fully expecting to see their team captain,  
either training, in the dish, or in the cafateria. But they didn't see her   
anywhere. Jiro found this very odd. Kim never usually went off, without   
leaving a note. It just wasn't her style. And he knew that she knew, that   
he'd be too worried about her to train. "Don't worry, Jiro. There's a lot of   
places that Kim goes to train. I'll go and check them out after breakfast."   
Lexx said. "Yeah. We all know some of the places where Kim trains. We'll   
split up to look, and meet back here." Taro said. Jiro nodded. He couldn't   
eat. The others finished breakfast and they split into groups. Judy and Ro in   
one group, Taro and Tai in another group, and Jiro and Lexx in another group.   
"Right, you guys, Taro and Tai are gonna go down to town and see if Kim's   
around there. She could be challenging other kids to battles. Ro and Judy,   
check all around the buildings here, and go to the stadium. She could be   
checking out our competition for the semi finals in two days. Jiro, you and I   
are going to check the forest." Lexx said. They nodded. All of them going off   
in their respective directions.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Taro and Tai got into town. "O.K. Tai. We can split up and search. We'll meet   
back here when we're finished." Taro said. Tai nodded. They met two hours   
later. "Did you find anything?" Tai asked. Taro shook his head. "No. I didn't   
find a thing." Taro said. "Niether did I." Tai said. "We'd better get back,   
and see what the others found out." Taro said. Tai nodded. They started   
walking back to the hostal.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Judy and Ro had had about the same amount of luck, looking around the hostal.   
Which only took them half an hour. Nobody had seen Kim anywhere. They walked   
into town and walked to the China Tower stadium. They went to the room, where   
the matches were posted. Kim wasn't there either. On their way back to the   
hostal, Judy saw Tai and Taro, walking back. "Hey Taro, Tai. Over here." Judy   
called. Taro and Tai ran over. "Did you find anything?" Tai asked them. "No   
we didn't. We searched the whole hostal, and everywhere that she could've   
been in the stadium, but we found nothing." Ro said. "We searched the streets   
but we didn't find anything either." Tai said. They all hung their heads. All   
of them wondering what had happened to their captain.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jiro and Lexx had been looking around in the forest for about one hour and   
fifty-five minutes. They then passed a stream. Jiro looked towards a clump of   
tree's, and Lexx looked through some bushes. Then Lexx saw something glinting   
in the grass. Lexx parted the brush abit more. "Oh my god. It's Kim's   
BeyBlade." Lexx gasped. Jiro ran over. Then he saw a dark stain on the   
ground. "Lexx, what is that?" Jiro asked nervously. Lexx looked at the dark   
stain. She knew what it was. "It's blood, Jiro." Lexx answered.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ME: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. And once again. Gomen for the wait. I just   
wasn't able to think of anything to write.  
  
KAI: HOW COULD YOU NOT THINK OF ANYTHING!!!  
  
ME: *sweatdrops* Uhmmm..........  
  
MAX: Please R&R.  
  
REI: And if you've got any questions, ask Lady Blade.   
  
TYSON: She WILL answer them. When she updates.   
  
ME: Please Review people. I really need reviews for this fic. I only got one   
review last chapter. *sob*  
  
KAI: It's true.   
  
MAX: Yeah everyone, please review. 


	12. Chapter 12 Nowhere To Be Found, Or is S...

ME: Hi everyone. Oh and Phantom Phoenix. I sent you an e-mail but just in   
case you didn't get it, Yoai is a guy/guy pairing, and Yuri is a girl/girl   
pairing.   
  
KAI: Hi Lady Blade.  
  
REI: Hi Lady Blade.  
  
ME: *looks around* Hey, where are Tyson, Max and Kenny?   
  
*Kai and Rei look at each other guiltily*   
  
ME: What did you do to them this time? *taps foot, with hands on hips*  
  
REI: Well uhm.....well I.....well it was like this Lady Blade...We uh.  
  
KAI: Rei, stop cowering already. We told Tyson and Max that there was an all   
you can eat ice-cream buffet at the shopping city, in wood green. They   
obviously went to find it.  
  
ME: And that explains where Chief is, how?  
  
REI: Chief went with them to get fresh air.   
  
KAI: ESPECIALLY, since your brother's tarantula's got out of their cage.  
  
ME: Fine I'm going to get a drink. *leaves room*  
  
REI: Uhmmm Kai.......   
  
KAI: Not now Rei.  
  
REI: But Kai.......  
  
KAI: What Rei?   
  
REI: *points to floor with shaking finger*  
  
KAI: *looks where Rei is pointing* ARRRRRGGGGG!!! IT'S THE TARANTULA'S!!!   
ARRRRGGGGGG!!!  
  
*both Rei and Kai get up and stands on Lady Blade's bed. Lady Blade return's*  
  
ME: YOU TWO HAD BETTER GET OFF OF MY BED RIGHT NOW!!!  
  
KAI/REI: BUT THE SPIDER'S!!! ARRRRRGGGGG!!! * points to tarantula's*  
  
ME: Oh you two are a pair of wimps. It's just Rei-chan and Kai-kun. My   
brothers pet tarantula's. *picks up Rei-chan and Kai-kun and put's them in   
their cage* I wondered if my Mom had hoovered them up or not.  
  
REI: Your brother's spider's are named after Kai and Me.  
  
ME: THEY'RE TARANTULA'S. And yes, my brother named them after you. You're his   
favourite BeyBlade character's.  
  
KAI: EWWWW!!! He named those gross creatures after us.   
  
ME: Oh shut up Kai. Rei, do the disclaimer.  
  
REI: O.K. Lady Blade WarAngel does not own BeyBlade.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ANOTHER CHAMPIONSHIP TEAM.  
  
Chapter Twelve - Nowhere To Be Found. Or is She?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jiro and Lexx were shocked, scared and angry at the same time. Their team   
captain, their friend, Jiro's sister, was officially missing. And what was   
worse, is that they had found her blade, near a large bloodstain. "We have to   
call the police." Lexx said. Jiro nodded. They walked back to the hostal.   
They saw the other's. "Did you guy's find anything?" Taro yelled. Lexx   
decided to keep quiet until they reached the others.  
  
"We found this." Lexx said. The other's all gazed on Kim's blade. "She's   
never left Draychion anywhere." Judy said. The others were in shock. "We   
found it near a bloodstain." Jiro said. The other's were even more shocked.   
"We have to do something." Tai said. Kim was more then a little cold towards   
them, when she was training them. But she was still a good team captain. And   
she was still their friend. They were desperate to find her now. "WE have to   
do nothing. I will get into contact with Mr Dickenson. YOU will stay here,   
together. I don't want anymore of my team going missing." Lexx said, sternly.  
They all knew what it meant. Lexx was second in command. Kim had always said   
that should anything happen to her, Lexx would take over as team captain.   
Lexx was doing what she had to. They all stayed together, and waited for Lexx   
to come back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lexx was feeling very alone as she put a call through to Mr Dickenson. "Hello   
Lexx. Usually I'd get a call from Kim. What's wrong?"Mr Dickenson asked. Lexx   
took a deep breath. Then explained how they had discovered that Kim was   
missing, and then, what they had found. "Oh dear. I'll have the police right   
on it. I'll also have to call Your parents and tell them what's going on." Mr   
Dickenson said. "I understand sir." Lexx said. Then she hung up. She then   
went to tell the others what was going on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A day later, their parents had all assembled. Lexx, Jiro and Taro were the   
ones that felt the saddest, of all of them. Jiro felt sad, because his sister   
was missing, Lexx felt sad, because her best friend was missing, and Taro   
felt sad, because his sister and his best friend were miserable, and he   
couldn't do anything to stop that. He also missed the stubborn, hot-headed   
team captain, as much as all of them. While the kids all moped, their parents   
were all talking together.  
  
"Kai, don't worry about Kim. She's a tough kid." Tyson said. "If there was   
any kid, more like her father, it's Kim. She's a strong kid. We'll find her."   
Rei said. He looked to see Tai keeping a tiger-like vidgil over Keiko and he   
relaxed abit. "Kai, we will find Kim." Mariah said. She didn't know what to   
say. "It's just a question of time." Max said. "TIME WE HAVEN'T GOT TO MESS   
AROUND WITH!!!" Kai yelled. "WE'RE SITTING HERE CHATTING, AND NONE OF IT IS   
FINDING MY DAUGHTER!!!" Kai yelled. The other's said nothing. Rei, Tyson, Max   
and Kenny, all knew that they'd be acting the same way if one of their   
daughter's had been kidnapped. Lexx walked over to them. She stood in front   
of Kai. "Uncle Kai." She said, to get his attention. He looked at her. "Kim   
wasn't sleeping at all before she disappeared. She had nightmares every   
night. She didn't tell me about them at all. She got up at four o clock, to   
go out and train. She was unable to sleep. She didn't want to talk about it,   
and she didn't want me to know about it. But I knew, because I heard her talk   
in her sleep a couple of times." Lexx said. Deciding that maybe she should've   
talked to Kim earlier. "What was she saying Lexx?" Kai asked. "Bits and   
pieces, mostly she talked about an evil man in goggles." Lexx said. "When I   
asked her, she told me that she didn't want to talk about it. I just took her   
word. Maybe I should've said something sooner." Lexx said. She was on the   
verge of tears. Kai looked at Lexx. He hugged her. "None of this is your   
fault, Lexx." Kai said. He let go of her, and put his hands on her shoulders.   
Kneeling until he was at her eye level. "Kim is very stubborn. We will find   
her." Kai said. "Thanks Uncle Kai." Lexx said. She tried to think of more   
details, but could't think of anything else that she remembered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At this time, Kim was lying in a dark cell. her hands were chained. the gash   
on her head was still bleeding, but not as much as it had been. "How am I   
gonna get out of here?" She thought to herself. She tried picking the lock on   
her chains. But she heard footsteps and stopped trying. The door opened, and   
Kim gasped at the face before her.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ME: Hope everyone enjoyed. I know it's mean to leave cliff-hanger's, but I   
couldn't resist. You could try and guess.  
  
KAI: We already know.  
  
REI: Yeap.  
  
ME: How do you know?  
  
KAI: We got Kenny to hack your computor files.  
  
ME: That's it. I'm gonna murder Kenny. I told him not to touch my files.   
*stalks off to find something big to hit Kenny with*  
  
KAI: Riiiiight! Please R&R.  
  
REI: And any questions should be directed in your reviews.  
  
KAI: And before anyone asks, no we cannot tell you what's happening next   
chapter.  
  
REI: Yeah, Lady Blade's got a new invincible frying pan, from Naomi Azuki.   
Bye for now everyone.  
  
ME: Oh and thanks to Nobody, Angel211 & Freezewind who reveiwed last chapter.   
Thank you sooo much. hardly anyone's reveiwing. I really appreiciate it. 


	13. Chapter 13 Great Grandfather

ME: Hi everyone.  
  
BLADEBREAKERS: Hi Lady Blade.  
  
REN: Hi Lady Blade.  
  
ME: Oh, and for those who don't know, this is Ren. She's my Yami.   
  
REN: Hi people.  
  
MAX: Lady Blade WarAngel does not own BeyBlade.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ANOTHER CHAMPIONSHIP TEAM.  
  
Chapter Thirteen - Great-Grandfather.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kim looked at Daniel of the Black Hawk's. "Daniel. O.K. what's going on? Why am I here?" Kim asked. She was angry, annoyed and the cut in her forehead was still bleeding. She wanted answers and she wanted them fast. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Kimiko Hiwatari. Fancy seeing you here." Daniel said. His voice was dripping with sarcasm. "Just spit it out." Kim said. Her voice was filled with venom. "Oh dear. We aren't in a good mood today are we?" Another voice said, from the doorway. Kim looked to see a man with purple hair. He was wearing a karky coloured trenchcoat, black trousers, black boots, a black jumper, white gloves and black goggles with red lenses.  
  
"Daniel, that's enough." The man said. "Yes Sir." Daniel said, stepping aside. The man gave Kim the creeps. She didn't let it show, as she faced him down. The man laughed, maniacally. "You are just like your father. You refuse to back down." He laughed more. "What do you know about me? Or my father?" Kim spat out. She was ready to defend her father's name at any minute. "I trained your father. I made him the blader that he is. I was only one pereson though. I have been instructed to take you to meet the other." The man said. Kim was hoisted to her feet by Daniel. "Who are you anyway?" Kim asked, as Daniel was pulling her along, with him. "I am Boris Balkhoff. I run the Balkhoff Abbey. An academy for BeyBlader's. Your father was my best student." Boris said to her, as he walked along, next to Daniel. She was still suspicious. "Why didn't he ever mention you before?" Kim asked. She felt in her bones, that something was wrong with this whole picture. Boris just laughed again. His laughter, sent a shiver down Kim's spine.  
  
They came to a large oak door. Boris knocked sharply. "Come in." Kim heard a deep voice, boom from inside. To her the voice sounded angry, commanding and authoritive. Boris opened the door and walked in. "Sir, we bought the girl with us, as ordered." Boris said. He gestured to Daniel. Daniel dragged Kim into the room.   
  
Kim gazed on a man, who wore a black business suit, and a black cape, which was fastened at the side. The button, looked as though it had a flame inside it. He had long grey hair, and a stern, serious looking face. The old man, smiled at her. "Hello Kimiko." He said. "Who are you and what do you want with me?" Kim asked. The old man laughed. It was a booming, and evil laugh. "I, my dear child, am your great grandfather. My name is Voltaire." The old man said.   
  
"No way, you aren't my great grandfather." Kim said. "I am, my dear girl. And I will show you the truth, about your father. Then, you will learn to trust me." Voltaire said. "Why should I trust you? I don't even know you." Kim said. Voltaire just smiled. "Did you know that your father betrayed all of his friend's for power." Voltaire said. "You're lying. My Dad would never do that." Kim said. "He did. He also stole their bit-beasts." Voltaire said, smirking. "You're lying. Your a liar. My Father would never do that, to anyone. Youhave to be lying" Kim shouted. "You have a lot of spirit. Like your father, my grandson, you have spirit. But I can prove that what I say is true." Voltaire said. He snapped his finger's. Boris pulled a curtain aside. There was a television behind it. Kim stared in shock. Voltaire, pulled a remote control, from one of his pockets. "I will show you the truth, child. Then we shall see who the liar is." Voltaire said. He pressed a button, on the remote. And the screen lit up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jiro, Lexx, Taro, Tai, Ro and Judy, were all sitting on a plane. The final's of the aisian tournament, were finally over. The group, were still worried about Kim. They were being sent to compete in a Russian Tournament, in Moscow. All of them were excited. It was where their father's had won the World Championship's. But Kim hadn't been found. Which depressed them all terribly. It had been decided that they'd go to the Russian Tournament, by Lexx. Who decided that it was what Kim would want them to do. They needed all the practice, that they could get for the Championships. "Kim, I hope you're allright. Where ever you are." Lexx thought as the plane took off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kim stood in shock. "Dad, how could you do that? How could you betray your friends and tam like that?" Kim thought. Voltaire had shown Kim the video, from the World Championships. Where Kai had stolen the bit-beast's of the All Stars and White Tiger's. She never believed that her father could do such a terrible thing. She had seen the look's on the face's of her Uncle's.   
  
Her Uncle Rei, looked as if someone had punched him in the gut. Her Uncle Max, had looked as if it had been his bit-beast that had been stolen. Her Uncle Kenny, looked like he was in shock. Lastly, her Uncle Tyson, had looked as if someone had killed his brother. Kim looked at the All Stars and White Tiger's. Her Auntie Emily, looked like someone had ripped out her heart. So did her Auntie Mariah. Her father had stolen their bit-beast's.   
  
"This isn't real. It has to be a mistake. It has to be." Kim said. Her voice was shaking. "Oh I assure you, that it is very real." Voltaire said. "And that is your father. He was just as power-hungry, as all of the Abbey's students. In fact, he would've done anything to get power." Voltaire finished. Kim could feel the stinging sensation of tears, under her eyelid's. She wouldn't let them out. She was too proud, to let this man, who claimed to be her great-grandfather, see that he'd gotten to her one weakness. Her faith in her father was now shattered. He had lied to her and Jiro. "You can become better then him." Voltaire said. "Really, how?" Kim asked, sarcastically. "Why don't you join BioVolt Corporation. I would give you the most powerful blade, in the world." Voltaire said. "I don't care about the most powerful blade. I won't betray my friend's." Kim said. "The idea of becoming a member of your shadowy group, disgust's me. That's not the problem though. I could alway's ignore your annoying voices, but I will not betray my team." Kim said. "Such a show of defiance." Boris said. "You'll change your mind, once you see Black Dranzer." Voltaire said. With that, Daniel grabbed hold of her arm's and dragged her out of the room.   
  
"Mr Voltaire, are you sure that she'll jon us?" Boris said to him. "I know she will. Black Dranzer, just developed a new power." Voltaire said, smiling evilly. "Might I ask what that is Sir?" Boris said. "Not at all Boris. It has the power to manipulate her mind. It will turn her against her friend's and family. She will join us." Voltaire said. He and Boris left the room.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ME: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.   
  
REN: If you didn't then tough. I'll slap anyone who flame's  
  
KAI: You have this thing about slapping people. Don't you?  
  
REN: Yeap.  
  
*everyone (except Ren) sweatdrops*  
  
MAX: Please R&R.  
  
REI: And any question's, problems or misunderstanding's should be written in your review's.  
  
KENNY: If Lady Blade can't E-mail you, she'll answer your question's when she updates.  
  
KAI: Bye people. Usually, Lady Blade say's goodbye, but she's having a staring match with her Yami. *point's to where Lady Blade and Ren are having a staring contest* 


	14. Chapter 14 Turned To The Darkside

ME: I'm back people.  
  
KAI: Oh joy.  
  
TYSON: What has your evil mind cooked up now?  
  
ME: What do you mean? I'm just updating my fic.  
  
REI: We know better than that, Lady Blade.  
  
MAX: Yeah. You can't fool us.  
  
REN: SHE'S JUST UPDATING!!! *hits them all on the head with the invincible   
frying pan. All are now out cold*  
  
ME: Ahhh! Peace at last. Thanx Ren.  
  
REN: Your welcome Aibou.  
  
KENNY: Lady Blade WarAngel does not own BeyBlade. She does own Ren though.   
  
REN: Hey I resent that.  
  
*everyone sweatdrops*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ANOTHER CHAMPIONSHIP TEAM.  
  
Chapter Fourteen - Turned To The Darkside.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kim was dragged along by Daniel. Voltaire and Boris followed behind. They got   
to another large wooden door. Voltaire opened it. Daniel dragged Kim inside.   
She was struggling to get out of his grip. Voltaire went in with them. He   
looked at his great-grandaughter. She glared at him with hatered. He smirked   
at her. "She will make a fine addition to my team, once Black-Dranzer   
manipulates her mind. In the state of mind that she's in at the moment. It   
will be easy for Black-Dranzer to take over her soul. She believes that her   
father betrayed her. She's now weak enough to manipulate." Voltaire thought   
to himself. He turned to Boris and Daniel. Who was still holding, a   
struggling Kim, in his grip.  
  
"Leave her and go. I'll deal with her now." Voltaire said. Daniel did as he   
was told. "Are you sure sir?" Boris said. Voltaire glared at Boris. Boris   
left. He looked at Kim. She still wore her blue armguards, her blue scarf and   
her locket. She had her friendship symbol, attached on the same chain. She'd   
given the other half to Lexx. "Oh Lexx. I wish I was with you guys now." Kim   
thought. "You should be paying attention to me girl." Voltaire said. She   
looked at her great-grandfather. "Why are you doing this?" She asked him. "I   
just wanted you to know the truth. Your father isn't what he makes himself   
out to be. In fact, he betrayed his own friends." Voltaire said. Trying to   
drum the words into her head. Kim could feel that there was something wrong.   
"If he betrayed them, then why did he go back to them? Why do they talk to   
him now, if he betrayed them?" Kim asked. She had finally found a hole in   
Voltaires story. "He found out that he would have more power, if he was with   
them. So he left BioVolt. It was as simple as that. They gave him more power,   
so he chose to stay with them." Voltaire aid. Smirking, when Kim paled. She   
looked at him. "Why should I believe you? You had me kidnapped and bought   
here, against my will. If you care so much about my well-being, then why did   
you have me dragged here. Away from my friends and my little brother?" Kim   
asked. "Because you would never have talked to me otherwise. Would you?"   
Voltaire said. "What do you want from me?" Kim said. "I want you to pick up   
Black-Dranzer. That's all I ask of you, Gandaughter." Voltaire said. He   
smiled at her. "I'm sooo tired. Maybe he's right. Maybe I should look at   
Black-Dranzer. Maybe he just wants to talk to me. Maybe he misses Daddy.   
Maybe he just wants us to be family. Maybe........."   
  
Kim's mind trailed through a million maybe's. She was tired, physically and   
mentally. Her mind was playing tricks on her. She wasn't as sharp as usual.   
She slowly moved her hand towards Black-Dranzer. She picked it up and was   
surrounded by dark light.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The BladeFury's arrived in Moscow. Jiro looked down to see Dranzer glowing.   
He looked at Lexx, to see that she was holding Draychion. Draychion was also   
glowing. "What's happened to you sis?" Jiro thought. They all walked out of   
the airport and got into a bus, that was waiting for them. Their parents had   
come to watch them compete. But they would see them later. Lexx sat in a   
seat. She looked down at Kim's blade and was thinking the same thing as Jiro.   
"What's happened to you Kim?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ME: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter.  
  
REN: You are making Kim all evil.  
  
ME: I am not. Voltaire is.   
  
REN: But you're writing the fic.  
  
MAX: Please R&R.   
  
KENNY: And don't forget, that if you wanna ask any questions.  
  
REN: My Aibou is here to help.  
  
ME: Bye until next time people. 


	15. Chapter 15 No Friends, No Memories

ME: Hi people. I'm updating again.  
  
REN: Aibou, you're not going to be mean to everyone this chapter, are you?  
  
ME: Of course not Ren. I would never do that. *gives sweet innocent look,   
whilst hiding the chapter-script behind back*  
  
REN: What are you plotting? Show me that chapter script.   
  
ME: Uhh.......Bye people. I hope you enjoy the chapter. *runs away with the   
script. With Ren chasing me*  
  
MAX: O.K. Lady Blade WarAngel does not own BeyBlade.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ANOTHER CHAMPIONSHIP TEAM.  
  
Chapter Fifteen - No friends, No Memories.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As the dark light surrounded Kim. She tried to hold on to her family. Tried   
to remember their faces. The dark light was blotting them out. All she could   
remember was the feeling of betrayal. And how she felt when she won a   
BeyBattle. The feelings of power and anger, washed over her. She couldn't   
hold them back. Finally the old Kim disappeared. A new person, took her   
place.  
  
Voltaire smirked. "Now that Black-Dranzer has taken over her mind. She will   
do whatever I tell her." Voltaire thought to himself. He looked at Kim. She   
looked blank, expressionless, ready to be manipulated. "Well Grandaughter.   
How do you feel?" Voltaire asked. "Excuse me sir. But what are you talking   
about?" Kim asked. Voltaire smiled. "Perfect. Just as Kai's memories were   
wiped out by the usage of Black-Dranzer. My Grandaughter's memories are gone   
aswell. She will do as I ask her." Voltaire thought as he smiled at the   
bewildered Kim. She was confused and afraid. She looked to at Voltaire. "I'm   
so glad you're allright, my dear grandaughter. I was afraid that you were   
badly hurt." Voltaire said. He made himself sound convncing. "What do you   
mean, badly hurt?" Kim asked. She was still confused. Voltaire mentally   
smirked. "Don't you remember the accident?" He said to her. She shook her   
head. "Your parents were driving with you, to come and see me. The car was   
forced from the road. I'm so glad that you're allright, my dearest   
Grandaughter."   
  
Kim was extremely confused. "I don't even remember him. But I wouldn't be   
here if he wasn't my Grandfather. He must be the only family I have left."   
Kim thought. "You're the only family I have in the world, Kimiko." Voltaire   
said. Kim didn't know what to believe. She felt alone and afraid. Maybe this   
man who claimed to be her Grandfather, would help her. She decided to test   
him.   
  
"Will you help me get my memories back......Grandfather?" Kim asked. She   
looked at him, to see what reaction she'd get. Voltaire smiled. "Of course   
Grandaughter." Voltaire said. Kim smiled. She finally felt at ease. She now   
trusted her `Grandfather' and thought that she was safe. Not realising that   
she'd played right into Voltaires plans.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tai and Taro were looking at the old BioVolt stadium. "I heard that it's   
being re-opened." Tai said. "I know. It's creepy. Both our dad's won matches   
here, and now we get to see if we can do the same." Taro said. "What's so   
creepy about that?" Tai asked. "The creepy thing is that the guy who owned   
the stadium is Uncle Kai's Grandfather. He was a really evil guy. So I was   
told by my Grandpa. My Great-Grandpa said that too. When I asked my Dad, he   
wouldn't tell me. I even asked Hayley, but she wouldn't tell me anything   
either. I know that Hayley and Hiroko know something that we don't." Taro   
said. Tai nodded. "I know. Ever since my Dad and Mom found out that The White   
Tigers were coming to this tournament, they've been acting really weird. And   
when they found out that a new All Stars team had been formed, they acted   
even weirder." Tai said. "I know. Allan was invited to join. Judy said that   
her Mom and Dad did't really want him to go." Taro said, widening his eyes   
for emphasis. "No way. I thought Uncle Max and Aunt Emily were, all for   
Beyblading?" Tai replied. "They are. They let him go. He's using Aunt Emily's   
Trygator. I'm just saying that they weren't very happy about it. The new All   
Stars are gonna compete in this tournament." Taro said. "Maybe the fact that   
Kim went missing has something to do with it." Tai said. Taro nodded. He'd   
noticed that everyone had been differant, since Kim had disappeared. It had   
been two months since they last seen her. The Russian tournament was going to   
start in two days. They had trained hard, to be ready for it. They had that   
day off. The next day. Taro and Tai new that they'd be training tomorrow. The   
day after that, the Tournament was starting. Taro and Tai left. Not noticing   
the car that pulled up, after they left.  
  
Two men got out of the car. "Mr Voltaire. I assume that you want the stadium   
re-opened." Boris said. "Of course. I want to see the look on my grandson's   
face, when his daughter takes the bit-beasts of her friends. But Boris, are   
you sure that she will do it?" Voltaire asked. "Without hesitation sir. She   
has been trained to have no remorse. Wiping out her memories made it much   
easier to train her. She will do exactly as she is ordered." Boris said.   
"Good. I will not tolerate failure. You do understand, don't you Boris?"   
Voltaire questioned. Knowing that he did. "Yes Sir. She will do what she is   
told." Boris said.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The BladeFurys got on their bus and met the White Tigers at the BioVolt   
stadium. Tai waved when he saw them. "Tai Yu, Hey Heng. Hi guys." Tai said.   
They all greeted him. Then he introduced his team-mates.   
  
"O.K. guys, this is Taro, Jiro, Judy, Ro and Lexx." Tai said. Pointing to   
each one in turn. Heng looked at them. "Aren't you missing someone?" Heng   
asked. The others looked down. "Yeah. Our Team Captain. Her name's Kim. She   
disappeared two months ago." Tai said. "That's rough. I don't know what we'd   
do without Tai Yu." Heng said. His violet eyes shone brightly. "We should   
introduce ourselves to your friends." Tai Yu said. "I'm Tai Yu. The leader.   
This is Heng, Lin, Zhou, Be, Ru and my sister Zhen." Tai Yu said. The two   
teams greeted each other. Then they heard a voice behind them. "Hey Judy.   
What's hanging squirt?" Judy turned round. "Allan!" She shreiked and ran over   
to hug her big brother. Three other boys and two girls were there aswell.   
"O.K. I'll introduce you pain-in-the-butt's to the new All Stars. This is   
Quinn. Eddie's son." Allan said, gesturing to a boy, who looked like Eddie.   
He was wearing blue trainers, blue shorts, and a white T-shirt. He wore a   
blue vest over the white T-Shirt. It had a red scorpion across the front.  
  
"This is Dave, Steve's son." Allan said. Gesturing to a boy who looked like   
Steve. He was wearing red football shirt, black jeans and white trainers.   
"And this is Jamie, Micheal's son." Allan gestured to the third boy. He   
looked like Micheal. He wore a grey sweat-shirt, black jeans, white trainers   
and a black waistcoat. The sweat-shirt had an eagle printed across the front.   
He was also wearing a blue baseball cap on his head. He gave a thumbs up when   
his name was mentioned. "And this is Jo, she's Dave's sister." Alan said   
gesturing to a girl with turquoise-blue eye's and long light-brown hair,   
which she kept in a high ponytail. She was wearing a long-sleeved, V-neck,   
lilac T-shirt. She wore a pair of jeans and lilac pumps. She smiled at them   
and gave a short wave, before carrying on the conversation she was having   
with another girl. Allan gestured to the other girl. "This is Sam. She's   
Jamie's sister." Allan said. Sam had brown eyes, and shoulder-length, red   
hair, which was streaked with black. She had it tied in a ponytail. She wore   
a white vest-top, with a black cobra across the front. she wore black denim   
pedal pushers and white pumps. She was wearing black leather wristbands and a   
black bandanna. She smiled and waved, as Jo had done, and went back to her   
conversation.   
  
"Are you guys in a match this morning?" Judy asked. "Yeah, we're against the   
Black Hawks. They're the new Russian team. They are supposed to be world   
class." Allan said. "You guys should watch. You might get some pointers."   
Allan said, earning him a glare from his sister. The White Tigers and   
BladeFury's made their way to seats in the stands. They all saw their parents   
enter and sit down behind them. "I wonder what made my Dad decide to come?"   
Tai Yu whispered to Tai. Tai nodded. He understood his friends confusion.   
They were all worried. Their parents weren't the types to leave the vilage.   
Only Rei had ever willingly left. "What are they doing here? There has to be   
something wrong." Tai thought as he watched the match.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
One by one the All Stars lost. Four out of five matches had gone to the Black   
Hawks. The last match was Allan against a mystery member. They all looked to   
see who would be Allan's opponant. They saw someone walk up to the dish.   
"It's Kim." Lexx yelled. Kai looked in shock. It was Kim. The same face, same   
clothes, same armguards. Even the locket around her neck. She stepped up to   
the dish. "I'll take on all of you at once. Since none of you are a challange   
for me alone." Kim said smirking. Her words bought a chill to Kai's heart.   
His daughter was doing exactly what he had done. He watched in horror, as she   
unleashed Black-Dranzer, and battled them all at once, taking their   
bit-beasts.   
  
Lexx ran down to the dish. "Kim. What are you doing?" Lexx asked. Kim looked   
at her blankly. "Who are you?" Kim said. Lexx was shocked. "Kim don't you   
remember me? I'm your best friend. We've all been worried about you. Your   
brother and your parents have been sick with worry." Lexx said. "What are you   
talking about? I haven't got any parents." Kim said. She walked away. Leaving   
Lexx in a complete state of shock. "What on earth is going on Kim?" Lexx   
thought as she stared after her former team-captain, and her best friend.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ME: Wow, this chapter was longer then the last one.  
  
REN: Aibou! You are sooo mean.  
  
ME: REN!!! Don't make me ban Sunset Beach.  
  
REN: You wouldn't dare.  
  
ME: Do you really wanna find out?  
  
REN: No. Where are the others?  
  
ME: Kai and Rei are throwing a party in my attic. Tyson is emptying my   
fridge. Kenny is looking for something to cure the virus I gave Dizzi.   
  
REN: AIBOU! That wasn't nice.  
  
ME: He was hacking my files.   
  
REN: Where's Max?   
  
ME: He's out cold. I caught him trying to drink my coke stash again.  
  
REN: O.K. Please R&R. And if you have any questions. My Aibou is here to   
help. 


	16. Chapter 16 Kim Starts Wandering

ME: I've finally gotten round to updating again.  
  
REN: You'd better not be doing anything horrible this chapter. Last chapter,   
you had Kim stealing the All Stars bit-beasts.  
  
ME: Don't worry Ren.  
  
REN: I will too worry. Where are the others anyways?  
  
ME: I told them to clean up the mess, that they made in my attic. That was   
the rowdiest party I ever heard.  
  
REN: What do you meam rowdy Aibou?  
  
ME: I mean they were drinking that bottle of vodka that only goes with coke   
and finished the whole lot. I didn't even get a drop.  
  
REN: You mean the bottle of vodka, that was in the cupboard, under the   
stairs?  
  
ME: Uhmmm................Yeah. Why Ren?  
  
REN: My Austrian vodka. THEY ARE SOOOOO DEAD!!!  
  
*Ren grabs the invincible frying pan and runs off to find the others*  
  
ME: O-O! Anyways, I do not own BeyBlde. So please do NOT bother sueing. It   
wouldn't help anyway's, cause I'm a poor college stdent. All I own, are a few   
Linkin Park, Epiphany, Four Star Mary and Trucks C.D. and maybe a stereo.   
That's it. If yo wish to sue then you are a very sad person. *hears a loud   
crash from upstairs* Eeep! O-O! Anyway's on with the fic.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ANOTHER CHAMPIONSHIP TEAM.  
  
Chapter Sixteen - Kim starts wandering.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"She betrayed our team. That's all there is to it." Jiro said. He was sitting   
with the rest of his team. They looked at their parents. Hoping that they had   
answers. Jiro looked at his Dad. "Dad, you have to know something about   
this." Jiro said. Kai loked at the children. "Kai, maybe it's time that we   
tld them the whole story." Tyson said. Kai nodded. Then he started to speak.  
  
"You all know that your father's and I were all beybladers. It's how we all   
met." Kai said. "Yeah Dad. It was at the Seaside Battle dome. Wasn't it?"   
Jiro said. Kai nodded. "Yes it was. We all met there. Then Mr Dickenson,   
bought us together as a team." Kai said. "Yeah Dad, you've told me this. But   
what does all this have to do with the Black Hawks. Or Kim?" Jiro asked.   
Patience was definatly not one of his strong points. Kai looked at Jiro.   
"You see Jiro, we were a team of international BeyBlading champions, called   
The BladeBreakers." Kai said. "No way. You guys won the World Championships,   
like twenty years ago?" Lexx questioned. "Yes we did Lexx. We all had a tough   
time doing it though." Tyson said. "But Dad. I don't understand. What had all   
this got to do with Kim?" Jiro said. "Because the man who owns this stadium   
is my Grandfather. He also runs the Russian team." Kai said. Jiro went very   
pale.   
  
"We'll explain everything." Kai said. As if to reassure his son. Jiro stll   
looked shocked. Kai then explained everything. How he had deserted his team,   
and stolen the bit-beasts of the All Stars, then the White Tigers. How he'd   
cme back to his team, once he realised that he'd been wrong. "How could you   
have betrayed your team like that?" Jiro asked. "Because I didn't know who I   
was back then. I'd never been taught to do anything except be a competitor. I   
was told when I was young, that my only goal was to win. It wasn't supposed   
to matter how I did it." Kai said. "But I learned alot from Rei, Max, Kenny   
and especially Tyson. I learned what being a member of a team truly meant. My   
Grandfather, really messed up my head. Once I figured out who I was and what   
I wanted. I never looked back." Kai said.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Km was about to knock on the large oak door of her Grandfathers office. She   
heard Boris and her Grandfather talking about her. "Kim is acting exactly as   
I thought she would. She truly believes that her parents are dead. Which   
works to my advantage." Voltaire said. Kim's eyes widened. "Was that girl   
right?" Kim thought. "I have to know the truth." Kim thought. She went to her   
room, and grabbed a black cloak. She threw it around her shoulders and tied   
it at the front. She put on the hood and walked out of the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lexx was practicing with Drindell. She suddenly saw a flash of black land in   
the dish. "Black-Dranzer. But that means......." Lexx looked up to see Kim   
standing on the other side of the dish. Her grenn eyes flashing. "I need to   
know the truth. You seem to know me. can't figure out why, but maybe you can   
answer my questions." Kim said. Lexx smiled and nodded. "I'll answer what I   
can Kim." Lexx said. Kim nodded. "Return, Black-Dranzer." Kim said. The black   
beyblade landed in Kims hand with a thud. "Are my parents alive?" Kim asked.   
"Yes they are. Who told you they weren't?" Lexx asked. "My great-grandfather.   
He told me that my parents died n a car accident." Kim said. "Don't you   
remember anything at all Kim?" Lexx asked. "Nothing. The last thing I   
remember, was touching Black-Dranzer. Then, everything's blank. Kim said.   
"But for some reason. Your face is familliar. I feel I can trust you, for   
some strange reason." Kim said. "That's because I'm your friend. We have the   
same birthday, and our fathers are best friends. We met at my fathers home.   
We even made it to a regional finals together, which you won. If you come   
back with me, then I'm sure your father will be able to tell us why you can't   
remember anything." Lexx said. Kim nodded. "I think, maybe you're right." Kim   
said. The two girls walked away from the dish.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ME: I hope you enjoyed. I'm sorry that the chapter was sooo short.   
  
KAI: And dumb.  
  
TYSON: And lame.  
  
REN: What are you two doing awake? *hits them over the head with the   
invincible frying pan*  
  
ME: O.K. please R&R. If you have any questions, or wanna say anything. Please   
write it in your reviews. Constructive critisicm is accepted. But flames are   
not allowed. 


	17. Chapter 17 Kim Starts To Remember

ME: Hi people. I'm trying to update as often as possible. I haven't actually   
got a lot of time on my hands at the moment.   
  
KAI: Yeah, she has to help look after her niece.  
  
REN: At least you sleep. She doesn't. She only cries.  
  
ME: SHE'S A BABY!!! What do you expect?  
  
KAI: She got no sleep.  
  
ME: Oh and I would like to make a shameless plug. Plese read Fallen   
Iceangel's fic, Of Angels and Demons. It's a really cool fic. And I know it   
hasn't got a lot of reviews. Which I personally think is really bad. So I'm   
just plugging it. I hopes people read it now. *smiles*  
  
REN: Lady Blade WarAngel does not own BeyBlade. She does own her laptop   
though.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ANOTHER CHAMPIONSHIP TEAM.  
  
Chapter Seventeen - Kim Starts To Remember.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kim and Lexx walked to the hotel. Lexx started to talk to Kim. "Kim, you   
seriously don't remember your Mom, your Dad or your little brother." Lexx   
asked. She was trying to find something that reminded her of the Kim that she   
knew. "I have flashes. But the pills that Grandfather gave me seems to make   
them go away. He told me that the pills will help though," Kim said. Lexx   
wanted to hit Voltaire. She didn't tell Kim this though. "Come on Kim. Don't   
worry. For one thing, Black Dranzer isn't your blade. Your blade is Dragion."   
Lexx began. "Dragion?" Kim questioned.   
  
Flashes of a grassy garden, filled her mind. She was standing next to a boy   
who seemed taller but youger. An ice blue beyblade, and a dark blue beyblade,   
clashed together. She heard a voice. A man's voice. "That's it Kim, Jiro.   
You're both doing great." Then the image stopped. It was gone as quickly as   
it had come. Kim wouldn't admit it, but she was freezing. The Russian night   
air was chilling her. She thought about how Daniel seemed able to control the   
coldness of his body. He could stand in jeans and a T-Shirt, for three hours   
in a storm, and not feel the cold at all. She, on the other hand, could   
barely last one minute without a thick coat.  
  
Suddenly, a figure jumped out of the tree's. Lexx and Kim looked at Daniel.   
"What are you doing here Daniel?" Kim asked glaring at Daniel. "I have orders   
from your Grandfather to bring you back to the Abbey." Daniel said. Lexx was   
ready to kill. "You're not taking Kim anywhere." Lexx said. Her voice   
murderously calm. "That's right. My sister isn't a toy." Kim and Lexx heard   
from behind them. They turned to see Jiro walking towards them. (A/N: Bet you   
didn't see that one coming. LOL!)   
  
Kim recognised him as the boy in her vision. But didn't understand exactly   
what it was that she recognised. Lexx and Daniel launched their blades. Kim   
saw the giant red and blue wolf. Her eye's widened. "I recognise this." Kim   
thought. She had a flashback of the regional championships. She saw Lexx   
battling Daniel there. She saw Daniels blade crush Lexx's blade. Leaving only   
the bit-chip. She still wasn't sure who she could trust. But she felt she   
could trust Lexx. That was all she had at the moment. She truly wanted to   
help Lexx. She launched Black Dranzer. Getting in between the two blades.   
"Black Dranzer. Protect Drindell." Lexx ordered. "You remember Drindell?"   
Lexx asked Kim. Kim turned her head and looked at Lexx. She smiled. "I   
remember that the last time I faced Daniel. He lost." Kim said. With the old   
confidence, back in her voice. Lexx and Jiro smiled. Black Dranzer threw   
Daniels blade ito his hand. "You lost Daniel. You can take this back to   
Voltaire and tell him I quit." Kim said with the Kai arrogance. Her spine   
straitened. Her pride had returned. She was definatly Kim again. Even if she   
didn't remember everything.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When they arrived back at the hotel. Kim was still having flashes of memory.   
She was smiling and joking with the other two. Kai and Naoko saw them from   
the window. The others all looked to see Kim with Lexx and Jiro. Kai's eyes   
lit up, to see Kim safe. Naoko ran out to see if Kim was allright. "Kim, are   
you allright?" Naoko asked cautiously. Kim smiled. "I'm O.K. I've nearly   
remembered everything. I just can't remember what happened after the   
regionals Mom." Kim answered. Naoko hugged Kim. "Mom I can't breathe." Kim   
gasped. Naoko let her go only for Kai to pull her into a hug. "I'm glad   
you're allright Kim." She heard her dad whisper in her ear. She smiled and   
hugged her dad back. She just wanted to help her team win the championships.   
And she needed to find out who was going to be first.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day, Kim looked at all her friends. She couldn't believe tht she'd   
stolen Allan's bit beast. Along with the bit-beast of the rest of his team.   
She looked at the lists. She loooked at the list. The Black Hawks had put   
their list in this order.  
  
First - Carla Le San Rivalio  
Second - Marcus Halmek  
Third - Nicos Dimitroulla  
Fourth - Daniel Caebern  
Fifth - Luca Bowman  
  
Now all she had to do was figure out who was going to face who. And she was   
willing to sit up all night. If it meant she could help her team win.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ME: I hope everyone likes this chapter.  
  
KAI: Great. What are you up to?  
  
ME: Nothing. *smiles whilst hiding a bottle of coke*  
  
REN: Wonderful.  
  
ME: I'm so happy. I finished another chappie. *smiles*  
  
CDD: Please R&R.  
  
ME: And I will answer your questions. 


	18. Chapter 18 Interfearance

ME: Hi people. WOW, so many people keep asking me to update this. So here it is.  
  
REN: Awe, AIBOU BE THE GREATEST!!!  
  
ME: O_O! See, even my Yami wanted me to carry on. It's so depressing.  
  
REN: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!  
  
ME: O.K. let's get on with it, before she get's hyper.  
  
REN: XD  
  
CDD: Lady Blade WarAngel does not own BeyBlade, but the children of the bladebreakers, were officially created by her, so they do.  
  
(Here's the grumbling of the bladebreaker's children, who really wanna run away)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ANOTHER CHAMPIONSHIP TEAM.  
  
Chapter 18 - Interferance.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kim looked at her list. She'd put Tai against Carla, Judy against Marcus, Jiro against Nicos, Herself against Daniel and Lexx against Luca. It had been a hard choice to make, and she didn't like it, but she knew this was the only way they would win. She posted her decision, at the BioVolt Stadium. Then she walked back to the hotel.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai watched Jiro and Taro practice. Then he saw Kim walk in. She seemed to avoid her father, unconciously. "Kim?" He called her. She looked at him, and walked over. "Yeah dad?" Kim asked. "Are you alright?" Kai asked. Kim nodded. "I made my decision." Kim said. Kai nodded. "I know you made the right one. " Kai said. Trying to reassure her. Kim nodded. "Thanks dad." Kim said. She smiled and called the team over.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The finals had finally arrived. It would be Tai against Carla, first. Carla stepped up to the dish. An evil smirk on her face. Tai glared at Carla. They head Jazzman, telling them to let it rip. Their blade's shot into the dish. Tai got Drigger to come out straight away, and attack. But he had no idea how futile it was. Cara's blade slammed his into the ground. Tai was in total shock.  
  
They launched their blades again. This time, Tai was on the defensive. But he couldn't believe, it, when Carla called her bitbeast, and destroyed his defences. He was wide open for an attack. Now Carla had him on the ropes. He was finished. She made her move, and sent his blade out of the arena. "How'd she get so strong?" Tai thought. Then his eye's went wider. Drigger was leaving his blade. And heading straight for Carla's. Tai clenched his fists. Blood leaked, from where his nails had bit into the skin. He couldn't believe it. Drigger was gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They were all in the dressing rooms. Taro tried to bring some comfort to Tai, who was still in shock. Kim looked at them. "We can't afford to make anymore mistakes. I'm sorry about your bit-beast, Tai. I really am, but we can't mourn now. We haven't the time to mourn. We have to get up, lick our wounds, and carry on. Because if we lose, then we all know what will happen." Kim said. The group nodded.  
  
Tai stood up. "I lost my bit-beast, because I didn't expect her atacks. We have to be more cautious. We can't underestimate, how ruthless they are." Tai said. Judy bit her lip. "It's my battle next." Judy said. She looked at Draciel. Praying she wouldn't lose her bit-beast.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Judy stepped up to the dish. She fought with all her strength, but lost the first match. The second match, Judy barely managed to survie. Her anger held her up. But she couldn't win. She was crushed in the thrid round, and had to watch as her bit-beast was sucked into Marcus' blade. She collapsed to the floor and cried. She felt Tai pull her to her feet and lead her away. They could only pray that Jiro won his next match.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ME: O_O! Oh well. Anyway's, please R&R  
  
REN: And don't forget Aibou's birthday on the thrid of december.  
  
ME: REN!! Will you PLEASE stop telling everyone when my birthday is?  
  
REN: Nope. XDXDXD  
  
ME: (sighs) C ya L8r people. 


End file.
